Tennyo
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Kuri Hikawa is the priestess of the Hikari family and wants nothing more than to save the Hikari Arts and break the Hikari Curse. What is her motivation? Does she do it for Dark's freedom? Or does she have another secret, one to do with Commander Satoshi Hiwatari?
1. Love Letter's Warning

**Esviel Museum**

"Satoshi..." The word was soft and mournful. Kuri Hikawa cradled his broken body to her chest. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, tears streaming.

Holding up the ornate sword she stood up and looked the blonde angel in the eye. "I want him back."

Krad laughed, "So do I, but not as much as I want you dead."

"Bring him back!" she howled hysterically.

"Nothing I can do now. Master Satoshi is dead. Gone for good."

Kuri held up the sword and whispered the words of sealing in Enochian.

Krad's eyes grew wide in terror. "You are insane! You cannot preform the seal now! You will also be—!"

"As eínai," Kuri replied to the monstrous man. "So be it."

**Hikari Basement**

"After forty long years, this day, this time, has finally arrived." Kuri Hikawa said.

"The pain that you have suffered up until now will finally be worth something." Reiko said.

Satoshi sighed and sat up, looking distinctly out of it. "What are you two going on about so early in the morning?"

He had low blood pressure, so he always woke up kind of out of it.

"Did you forget what today is?" Kuri scolded.

"Of course not." Satoshi said. "But you two are going to be late."

Xxx

"So sis." Kuri said. "Niwa ambushed me on the train today."

Reiko looked toward Daisuke. She'd been crushing on him since day one. She leaned over the desk. "What did he want?"

"He confessed to me." Kuri said. "I rejected him tho."

Reiko almost fell out of her desk. "Why would you do that to him?!"

"Cuz. Blood is thicker then water!"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you make your move then?" Kuri said.

"My...move...?" Reiko said.

"Yes...you're in love with him." Kuri said.

"KURI?!" Reiko screamed.

Daisuke was standing in the doorway in utter shock. He ran from the room, though unsure why he was running away.

Xxx

"The specified break-in time has come. Will Dark really fly in from the sky as in the legends?" Yukiru Sugisaki reported.

"Absurd! In the end, he'll come down from the next building using a rope." Detective Saehara said.

"Detective Saehara, look above!" Officer said.

"It can't be..." Detective Saehara said.

"It's Dark! After forty years, the Phantom Thief Dark has shown himself!" Yukiru said.

Kuri and Reiko looked up into the sky from their position in front of the Saint Tears.

Xxx

Daisuke found himself on the roof in another form. He looked in his hand mirror.

"Who...am I...?" Daisuke said. "Why did hearing that Reiko loved me make this happen?"

There was a flutter from the side of the roof. Was that...wings?

The wings were suddenly part of him, and he took flight, appearing in the museum.

_**If you steal the Sacred Maiden, you will return to normal...Daisuke. **_Can you do it? A voice said inside his head.

_Well I'm trained well enough._ Daisuke thought in return.

He descended into the museum floor.

"Well well...I though my generation wouldn't get to meet you." Satoshi Hiwatari said. "I will not fail. After all...you were destined to fall for the trap I have created, Dark."

_Why is Satoshi here? This can't be! I don't want to go to jail I—_ Daisuke thought.

"Having all the fun without me, partner?" Kuri was standing there, wearing a police uniform. "What did I tell you? I want to play with Dark too."

"KURI?!" Daisuke hissed, though they could not hear him.

Xxx

Dark appeared behind Kuri. "Who do you think you are girl? You don't have a place in this battle."

"In this generation Dark, there is a far greater curse for you to fear." Kuri smirked.

Dark pulled her against him, his lips at her neck. "The Commander won't capture me...not now that I have you at my mercy."

"DO IT SATOSHI!" Kuri shouted.

"I...I can't..." Satoshi growled. "You know I can't fire against you, partner."

"So...the priestess' name is now Hikawa..." Dark said. "Useful information."

Kuri growled and locked lips with him. "Weak man!"

In shock Dark fell from the balcony, holding the Saint Tears steady as he transformed.


	2. I Saw A Bird

In the name of the holy spirits please calm the power given to this human!" Kuri said, waving the ofuda. "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Akuryo Taisan!"

Satoshi's body bucked and the feathers disappeared in gold light. He collapsed into Kuri's arms, and she carried him to bed.

Kuri sighed, exhausted, then was startled and looked out the window.

"Dark..." She looked closer. "No...it was...Avos..."

Satoshi lunged out of his bed. "Let me! I must—"

Kuri firmly pressed him to the bed. "Tomorrow."

Xxx

"In the name of the holy spirits, please calm the power given to this object." Emiko said.

Feathers flew down and encompassed the Sacred Maiden and glowed and disappeared.

"It'll be fine now." Emiko said. "For the time being, the power is sealed. Why don't we go to bed?!"

"No, that's not it, Mom! What's up with my body?! Even after stealing the Sacred Maiden, I didn't change back to normal for a while, so I... I... But I won't change any more, right? I can stay this way, can't I? Tell me honestly that I'll be all right now!" Daisuke said.

"You'll be fine. Here..." Emiko said.

"No! That feeling again?" Daisuke said.

"Here." Emiko said.

"Yikes!" Daisuke said.

"See? As long as you continue to like Kuri Hikawa, you can definitely change, so you'll be fine!" Emiko said.

"That's not fine at all! And why Grandpa's picture?" Daisuke said.

"Doesn't it suit me?" Daiki said.

"Grandpa, you lied to me, didn't you?" Daisuke said.

"I didn't lie to you!" Daiki said.

"He's right, because you haven't stolen her yet. Your "Sacred Maiden"!" Emiko said.

"What? Sacred Maiden? Then..." Daisuke said.

"That's right. So you'll be fine! You can return to normal completely when she returns your love." Emiko said.

"Then I may be stuck like this for life. Why does it have to be like this?" Daisuke said.

"Dark's DNA in your body is affected by your feelings of love. Whether you become Dark or

Dark changes back into you, it's based on the same principle." Emiko said.

"The same principle? That means the reason why Dark changed back into me back then..." Daisuke said.

Xxx

"Right! It was Dark!" Takeshi said. "Do you know there were two traffic accidents during his appearance?

"Yeah, I know. I saw it on the news too." Classmate said.

"The two unrelated accidents happened at different times and places. Yet everyone repeated the same words. Those words were..."There was a bird." I surmise that the bird is undoubtedly...Dark! He escaped by flying away with his black wings. The victims were convinced that it was a bird." Takeshi said.

"It wasn't Dark." Kuri said. "It's name is Avos."

"What are you saying, younger-Hikawa? Do you have any evidence?" Takeshi said.

Daisuke was staring at her. Satoshi gave her a warning look.

"I mean...I saw it myself. It was a bird, not an angel." Kuri quickly amended.

"Wait! Give me more details." Takeshi said.

XXX

"There was a bird"?" Daiki said.

"Yes, I heard that all the victims said that and then fainted." Emiko said.

"A bird... Could it be the Central Church?!" Daiki said.

Xxx

"Morning Daisuke!" Hikawas wrapped their arms around him for a twin hug, but he shuffled away.

"S-sorry. I'm not feeling well." Daisuke explained.

His face was flushed. He was so confused. Kuri and Satoshi working together to catch Dark? Why? What did they have in common? She did look at him an awful lot. Were they together and that's why she had turned him down?

"Daisuke, you're putting too much sodium in the water. The experiment will never work that way." Reiko said, taking the salt out of his hand.

That's right! Kuri had said Reiko loved him. Was that true? Why did the idea make his heart race? Oh no, was he going to transform? But he liked Kuri right, so why...?

"Daisuke focus! That's too much chlorine!" Reiko said.

BOOM.

The explosion coated Reiko in chlorinated water and she had to go to the eye wash station.

Should he bring up what he heard, the love thing from before? Daisuke looked over at her in th eye flush station. She was giving him the stink eye for burning her.

Whoa. She was pretty mad.

Better not embarrass her or piss her off any further.

That's when he noticed he could see her bra through her t-shirt. Before he knew it, he was transforming. He managed to make it to the hallway.

What was he going to do. Three minutes til the bell!

"I'll be right back Satoshi." Kuri said from the classroom. Satoshi was her lab partner.

She exited and caught him before he could move.

"Well, well, well..." Kuri said. "Nice to see you in school. You seem to be rather stuck, Dark."

She leaned in, pressing him to the wall.

"You have thirty seconds till the bell." Kuri said.

Her lips locked with his. He transformed, but she was already walking away. Had she seen?

The bell rang and school ended.

Daisuke was walking home when he was ambushed by Kuri. He jumped.

"Relax Daisuke it's just me!" Kuri said.

So either she didn't see, or she was a damn good actress.

"So, I have some questions for you. Let's walk home together." Kuri said.

Oh shit.

"I thought about it a lot, but I couldn't think of anyone but you." Kuri said.

"No one but me?" Daisuke said.

"Listen... I need to investigate this bird. To clear Dark's name. I just think it's the right thing to do, ne?" Kuri said.

"You...are protecting Dark?" Daisuke said.

"I know he's a criminal...but he shouldn't be blamed for traffic accidents. It's just not right!" Kuri said. "But it's probably going to be night when he appears, right? So it's not safe to go by myself, but it's not easy to find someone who would go with me."

"So you picked me?" Daisuke said.

"Yes! There was no one but you!" Kuri said.

"All right." Daisuke said.

"Really?" Kuri said.

"Yeah." Daisuke said.

"I'm so happy! Thank you!" Kuri said.

"But...Being with me may prevent you from seeing him." Daisuke said.

Xxx

"What? Today too?" Daisuke said.

"That's right. Here." Emiko said.

"I don't want to do it! It was scary and a lot of work, and I don't feel like it now!" Daisuke said.

"But I've already sent in the warning letter. Your aim this time is to steal the relief from atop the Central Church." Emiko said.

"The relief was created by an engraver who loved this town. Wishing that it would watch over this town from the sky, he used a bird as a motif. The incidents last night must have been accidents that this bird caused by becoming a real entity. The power of the curse on the relief has been invoked." Daiki said.

"Oh, hold on a second. Dai!" Emiko said.

"For me?" Daisuke said.

"It's from the Sacred Maiden." Emiko said.

Xxx

"It was announced that a warning letter had arrived from Dark," Yukiru said.

"Listen, I heard that Dark will show up today again! It was announced that a warning letter had arrived from Dark, So you'll come with me, won't you?" Kuri said.

"Who has been revived after forty years." Yukiru continued.

"So you'll come with me, won't you?" Kuri said.

"The item that Dark sent the warning letter for" Yukiru said.

"The announced time is midnight, so we should meet at..." Kuri said.

"is the bird relief that adorns the bell tower of the Central Church." Yukiru said.

Xxx

"Well... Okay... Then, see you later. She got her way after all." Daisuke said.

"Good job! Okay, take a look." Emiko said, holding up the photo of Kuri.

"This is..." Daisuke said and transformed.

"You're just as handsome as before!" Emiko said.

"Finally, I changed!" Dark said.

"Good luck! The next target is at this place." Emiko said.

"Somehow or another, I could hear it." Dark said.

"It's a feather that you use to temporarily seal the power that is stored in the target. The seal should last long enough for you to you bring it back home." Daiki said.

"Oh, yeah, I remember something like this." Dark said. By the way, I would like to stay like this forever."

Xxx

"Something's wrong. Niwa... I wonder what happened? It's almost the announced time." Kuri said.

"With two straight days of this, I suppose you haven't had a chance to plan for security?" Satoshi said.

"I'm surprised that you, the young genius Chief Commander, seem so timid." Saehara said. "The airspace is wide open, and moreover the target is openly exposed. Even God would find it impossible to steal! Don't you agree?"

"Well, I wonder..." Satoshi said, then doubled over. "Not yet... Don't come out yet. There is no time for me to give to you."

Kuri caught him. "It will be alright, Satoshi."

"It's time." Saehara said. The lights went out. "What? What's going on? What happened?! What about the spare lights?!"

"We're switching to them!" Officer said.

"What about the target?!" Saehara said.

"No change, sir!" Officer said.

"I haven't been a Phantom Thief so long for nothing." Dark said in the church, finishing up. "Well, then..."

He transformed.

"What? Where am I? No way! Why?" Daisuke said.

"Hey, partner. From here on, it's a contest between you and me. If you can escape using only your own abilities, you win. If you fail and change into me, I win. Then I get to do whatever I want..."

"What?! What is this?!" Daisuke said.

"You've got no time to waste. The police have probably started getting alarmed by now."

"Late! You're late, Dark! Already late on the second day?!" Saehara said. "Be on guard! Strengthen security!"

"Yes, sir!" Officer said.

"Anyhow, I have to get out of here!" Daisuke said.

"I wonder if Dark has appeared?" Kuri said.

"I'm safe for the time being, I guess." Daisuke said.

"Dark, are you in there?" Satoshi said.

"Hiwatari!" Daisuke said. "This is it. He'll find out who I really am! Why does this stuff have to happen to me?"

He fell out the window.

"What? Niwa?" Kuri said.

"Ack! Miss Hikawa!" Daisuke said.

"So you came here for me after all." Kuri said.

"Don't pop up in front of me all of a sudden!" Daisuke said.

"Niwa..." Kuri said.

"_**So I win after all. Sorry, but she's mine."**_ Dark said as he transformed.

"Niwa!" Kuri said.

"Hey!" Dark said.

"Dark?" Kuri said.

"As I promised, let's go out for a date. Or something like that." Dark said.

The relief came to life and flew at her.

"Hide somewhere." Dark said.

Kuri's face changed. "Now...there's no need for that. Capture charm! Activation!"

The pentacle around her neck activated, and the bird flew into it. The necklace glowed bright, and the bird flew out and settled into the relief.

"You...used Hikari magic." Dark said in shock. "Just like that woman..."

He managed to get away with the relief as he transformed.

"Ouch...What's going on? Miss Hikawa...She's spaced out. Don't tell me...Did that jerk Dark do something again?" Daisuke said.


	3. Unicorn's Whisper

"PC-58, please report your status." Officer said.

"West 6th Avenue, all clear. It's very foggy. I'd like to return soon." Officer said.

A unicorn ran past.

"Are you there?" Officer said.

Xxx

"Miss Hikawa! Did Dark say something to you last night? Even if he says something sweet, don't ever trust that jerk! Good, that's the way to do it. When I see Miss Hikawa, I'll look her in the eyes and say it in one breath!" Daisuke said to himself.

"Niwa! Good morning!" Kuri said.

"Good mor..." Daisuke tripped.

"Thanks so much for last night!" Kuri said.

"What? It was no prob...Thanks for what?" Daisuke said.

"I really, really appreciate it. Because you ran away, I was able to clear Dark's name." Kuri said.

"Well..." Daisuke said.

"Please continue to help me out, Niwa! I could really use it!" Kuri said.

"Well, I..." Daisuke said.

"What is it?" Kuri said.

"Not good! At this rate, I'll change again!" Daisuke thought.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry, so..." Daisuke said.

"Going to the restroom?" Kuri said.

"That was close." Daisuke said.

"What are you doing?" Takeshi said.

"Saehara..." Daisuke said.

"Why are you surprised, dummy?!" Takeshi said.

"Sorry." Daisuke said.

"Forget it. Do you know about last night's incident?" Takeshi said.

"What, about Dark?" Daisuke said.

"No! A lesser-known set of incidents where girls kept disappearing! Girls suddenly disappeared from within locked rooms!" Takeshi said. "So, no leads yet. The report contains testimony that a mysterious sound was heard. A police officer on patrol also made a similar report. It's under investigation, but everyone says the same thing. "I've never heard a sound like it before." I don't think we can expect much to come from this evidence.

Xxx

"Looks like tonight will be foggy again." Yukiru said. She was reading a book on Cultural Reform.

"There you are! Ms. Sugisaki, the reporting team is about to leave!" Reporter said.

"Okay." Yukiru said.

"What are you doing? You don't even have the lights on. Geez..." Reporter said. "What?"

"Hey, B." Yukiru said.

"Yes?" Reporter said.

"What was Cultural Reform? I'm sure I learned about it, but surprisingly, I don't know much." Yukiru said.

Xxx

"I wasn't able to say it today after all. I'm hopeless." Daisuke thought.

"Miss Hikawa?" Daisuke said to Reiko.

"Just answer my questions. Niwa, you were with Kuri last night, weren't you?" Reiko said.

"Yeah." Daisuke said.

"If you were with her, why didn't you keep a close guard on her?! Because of that, it turned out that she's going on a date with Dark! When she came home, she looked really happy and started talking about date plans. She's enjoying herself since our parents are overseas. Hey, are you listening?" Reiko said.

"_No way... no way! Out of all the girls, why did that jerk Dark have to pick Miss Hikawa? Then why did he do that stuff to the other Miss Hikawa?" _Daisuke thought

"Hey, what are you daydreaming about?" Reiko put him in a headlock.

"Sorry... Can't breathe..." Daisuke said.

"Sorry." Reiko let him go. "Can I ask you a strange question? You're not Dark, are you?"

"What? Why do you ask?" Daisuke said.

"Why? It doesn't matter why. Hey, why are you asking "why?" Because usually people would say something like "Are you crazy?"" Reiko said.

"Oh... Well, that's..." Daisuke said.

"You're hiding something!" Reiko said.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Daisuke said and ran off.

"Why do you always get so scared only when you're around me?!" Reiko said.

Xxx

"_Boy, I was surprised. I remembered it again. No, no, no! The person I like is Miss Hikawa! Never mind that, think about Dark! I won't change into him, no matter what happens!"_ Daisuke thought, up on the roof now.

"Niwa." Kuri stopped him. "Would you walk home with me?"

Daisuke blushed. _I have to keep it together!_

"So...Have you heard about the new Kaitoh?" Kuri said.

"Kaitoh?" Daisuke feigned innocence.

"Yes his name is Dark. He flies across the sky with black wings and steals artwork." Kuri said. "I thought you might know about him because of your interest in art, Daisuke."

"No I've never heard of him." Daisuke said.

"Well did you know I have a part-time job? Don't tell anyone though, you know it's against the rules." Kuri said.

"You have a job?" Daisuke said.

"Yes. I work with the police to capture Dark." Kuri said. "There is something I want from him."

"Something you...want?" Daisuke said.

"Yes I think he can help me save the life of someone who is very dear to me. My brother." Kuri said.

"You have a brother? But I thought Reiko was your only sibling." Daisuke said.

"This person was adopted into another family. Reiko and I were also adopted, but the wealthy family that adopted us only wanted the set of twins. They were not interested in the unhealthy brother." Kuri said bitterly.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Do I know him?" Daisuke asked.

"He doesn't want people to know we are family. He's protecting us." Kuri said.

She didn't continue and say what her brother was protecting them from.

"In any case, Dark has a magical power that I believe can save my brother. I wouldn't ask him to do it for free. In return I would not only protect his freedom, I would also free him from the chains that bind the Kokuyoku." Kuri said. "Please Daisuke, if you and Dark ever meet, do pass along my message.

As she disappeared into her house, Dark stirred within him, and Daisuke knew he'd gotten the message. Whatever it had meant, it was clearly something Dark wanted desperately.

Daisuke felt Dark's eyes watch after her as she walked away and he realized something for the first time. Dark felt an attachment to her.

Xxx

"As I suspected, when I think about him..." Reiko thought, in her house later.

She paused, hearing something at the window.

Reiko stared at the Unicorn as it came in. Her eyes went blank and she fainted.

"Reiko...Reiko, have you gone to bed?" Kuri screamed and watched as the unicorn carried Reiko off. "Reiko..."

Xxx

"Hello. Miss Hikawa...Are you crying?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah. It may be my fault! I think something made Reiko upset when she was talking with me. She went back to her own room and then disappeared somewhere. So..." Kuri said.

"Anyway, calm down! I'm sure she's okay. Miss Hikawa will definitely come back, okay?" Daisuke said.

"Yes, okay. Thank you, Niwa. Reiko..." Kuri said.

Xxx

"Striding lightly in the air, its footsteps play out the "Un'armonia celeste" by Donizetti." Daiki said.

"What's that?" Daisuke said.

"A glass harp, right?" Emiko said.

"Yes... As I thought, this is the source of that sound!" Daiki revealed a picture of a painting of a unicorn.

"A unicorn?" Daisuke said.

"Another piece of artwork belonging to that family..." Emiko said.

"No, there's no artwork related to a unicorn in that family's record. But I have some idea." Daiki said.

"Did that unicorn kidnap Miss Hikawa's big sister?" Daisuke said.

Daiki nodded. "I don't know its intentions, though."

"Yeah... But... I won't change into Dark!" Daisuke said.

"What did you say?!" Daiki and Emiko said.

"I'd like to handle it all by myself. Okay, Grandpa? Mom?" Daisuke said.

"Dai..." Emiko said.

"Very well. But don't overdo it. When you can't handle it any longer, change into Dark and use this." Daiki said.

"But I'll show you that I can do it without ever becoming Dark." Daisuke said.

Xxx

"I'm sorry to say this after you've come all this way, but we do not own any such painting." Heli said.

"What? But here...What does it mean?" Saehara said.

"I don't understand it either. But even if it is the Phantom Thief Dark, or whomever, he can't steal something we don't have. So please do not worry. Excuse me." Heli said.

"What does this mean? We got a warning letter for something that doesn't exist?" Officer said.

"I don't know. But we'll keep watch around here, just in case." Saehara said.

"What happened to the Chief Commander? Won't he be observing our hard work

from the site any longer?" Officer said.

"He hasn't even called in today yet. I wonder if three days in a row was too much for him?" Saehara said.

Xxx

"If you want to take it, just take it. I'd rather it be stolen!" Heli said.

He stared off.

Xxx

"Reiko... Where are you now?" Kuri said.

She opened the window and stood on the balcony. _That's it. Come and get me, Unicorn. _

The unicorn appeared and carried her off.

Xxx

"Police cars! I guess I can't go in from the front after all." Daisuke said and went to the sewer. "Good, the water is still flowing properly. Nine hundred meters to the well in the castle's courtyard. I have to swim underwater for four hundred meters. Even my best record falls a little short, but...I will definitely do it today! For Miss Hikawa, I will definitely rescue Miss Hikawa's big sister! I'll protect Miss Hikawa's smile!"

Daisuke swam underwater and up through the well.

"Miss Hikawa!" He saw Kuri being carried off by a unicorn. "Wait! Miss Hikawa!"

"Niwa?" Kuri woke up. "Follow me..."

"It's this painting! Miss Hikawa!" Daisuke said. "Shoot! How can I... Miss Hikawa! Why? Miss Hikawa... Everyone else is in here too. The window...It's closing already! This isn't fair. I came all the way here. I came here all by myself. Why? Why can't I do it? Miss Hikawa... It responds even when I'm feeling miserable. My love gene...Come out, Dark!"

Daisuke transformed into Dark.

"Come on! A man shouldn't cry his eyes out like that." Dark said.

"You are the Phantom Thief Dark? If you want to take it, take it." Heli said.

"If you say it that easily, I'm not much of a Phantom Thief." Dark said.

"That's a picture that I painted when my daughter was still alive. She... Misaki believed in the legend of unicorns, that they bring about a wonderful party with many friends. I painted it diligently, stroke by stroke, for Misaki. I painted intently just for Misaki's smile. But right after the picture was completed, she died in a petty accident. It was a small accident that wasn't anyone's fault. I put that painting away in storage here. I couldn't throw it away, nor burn it, yet I couldn't display it. So I'd feel better if it were stolen by you! Please take good care of it." Heli said.

"Well then, I'll do as I please." Dark said, holding up the feather. "Ich möchte hilfen."

The painting opened.

"Hey, snap out of it! Hey!" Dark shook Kuri.

"If you are going to bother us, please leave." Kuri said. "We were waiting for a long, long time, and our wish has finally come true."

"You're being controlled by Misaki's feelings." Dark said.

"Mr. Unicorn, I see someone who came in by mistake. Please take care of him." Misaki said.

The unicorn attacked Dark, injuring him with magic.

"Dark!" Kuri said coming to her senses. "Please stop him. You can stop him, can't you?"

"But the unicorn is just trying to give me a lovely paradise, so..." Misaki said.

"But this isn't a real paradise! Stop it, right now! Change everyone back to normal!" Kuri said.

"No, I can't. Everyone finally came. It was so long. I wonder how long I waited? I can't remember. You see, that's how long I waited. So no matter how long I keep the party going, I don't think anyone would scold me. We'll enjoy the smell of the tea, bake cookies, enjoy talking, and..." Misaki said, beginning to hypnotize Kuri again.

"Stop it! Everyone is separated from their mothers and fathers. They won't be able to see anyone any more. Even their best friends. You understand, don't you? How lonely it is...You waited so patiently all alone! So you understand, don't you, Misaki?!" Kuri said, light coming from her hands and influencing the painting, everyone beginning to wake up.

"_Could it be...is she unaware of her power?"_ Dark thought

"So...Now! Come, Wiz!" Dark called him into the painting and gathered the girls, rescuing them.

"Hurry up! The window is closing! Don't worry, she won't be lonely anymore." Dark said to Kuri, helping her out of the painting.

"Kuri?" Reiko awakened on the couch. "You rescued me?"

"No, it wasn't me." Kuri said.

"It was me. Me!" Dark said.

"Ugh! Dark!" Reiko said.

"What's that reaction for?!" Dark said.

"Don't come near me, you pervert!" Reiko said.

"Reiko!" Kuri said.

"I knew you weren't any fun to hang around with. Let's go!" Dark lifted Kuri in his arms and flew off with her.

"No way!" Reiko said.

"So just go home by yourself!" Dark said.

"Sorry, Reiko! I'll see you at home!" Kuri said.

"What's with you?! Heartless sister!" Reiko said.

"Aren't you cold?" Dark said.

"No... Where are we going?" Kuri said.

"To the place you used to like. Just kidding. Close your eyes." Dark said.

"_**Stop it, you idiot."**_

"_No!"_ Daisuke said.

"_**What, you moron?!" **_Dark said.

"What's wrong, Dark?" Kuri said.

"_**Damn! All right then, I won't kiss her today!" **_Dark said. "Let's save the fun for later."

"Okay!" Kuri said.

Xxx

"Later on, Misaki's painting was displayed somewhere that many people would visit. As for me, I'd say it's okay for now, since Miss Hikawa is back to normal." Daisuke said.


	4. Pool

"_Please, Dark, don't change recklessly in school."_ Daisuke begged his other half on the way to school

"_**Sure thing, I'll just do it when it's important."**_ Dark grinned.

"_When it's most important..."_ Daisuke said. "_That's what I'm worried about!"_

"Same as ever." Satoshi smiled. "You two seem to be having fun, as usual."

Xxx

"Dark hasn't shown up recently, and my life is so boring these days." Kuri said to her sister.

"I know what you mean." Reiko said. "I hope some big incident happens."

"Oh, Niwa, hold on a second." Kuri said.

"Miss Hikawa, what is it?" Daisuke said.

"Well, I'd like to ask you to let me copy your world history class notes from the other day." Kuri smiled. "It's my worst subject."

"That's no problem." Daisuke said.

xxx

Kuri and Reiko were running through the sprinklers getting rinsed off for Pool Time.

"Stop screaming and keep moving quickly." Reiko said.

"But..." Kuri said.

Xxx

"Okay, everyone, out of the pool for now." Ms Mayuko said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Students said.

"I wonder where Miss Hikawa is?" Daisuke said. "_I should get out of the pool as far away from her as possible."_

Just then he ran into her.

"_Oh, man. That's too much!" _Daisuke thought.

"_**So why not just switch to me?" **_Dark said. "_**It'd be easier for you, wouldn't it?**_

"_No!"_ Daisuke replied.

"Niwa!" Reiko said.

"Oh, Miss Harada's older sister." Daisuke said.

"What's wrong, Niwa?" Reiko said. "Are you feeling sick? Do you want to go to the nurse's office?"

"No, that's okay. Don't worry about me!" Daisuke said

"Hey, hey, over there!" Mrs Mayuko said. "Come on out right away and line up!"

"What are you doing, Niwa?!" Reiko said. "We're a pair, aren't we?"

"Oh, Miss Harada's older sister, right?" Daisuke said.

"I don't like the way you said that." Reiko said. "Well, I know you can't help it, but..."

_Even though they're twins, they're very different from each other. Although their faces are exactly the same. _Daisuke thought

"What is it?" Reiko said.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry." Daisuke said.

"Now, you'll check your partner's form and time." Mrs Mayuko said. "Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Students said.

"Then, first in line, get ready!" Mrs Mayuko said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Students said.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Mrs Mayuko said.

Reiko leaned over and a gem dropped from her neck into the water. "My hoshi!"

She went to jump in, but Daisuke jumped in first.

"No don't!" Reiko said. _It'll paralyze him!_

"Out of the way!" Satoshi leapt in the water.

"Hiwatari!" Takeshi said.

Satoshi pulled Daisuke out of the water.

"Niwa!" Reiko said.

"Is he all right?" Mrs Mayuko said.

"He was drowning." Satoshi said.

"Niwa..." Reiko said.

"There's no way. He knows how to swim!" Takeshi protested.

"I'll perform CPR on him." Satoshi said.

"Let me do it! It's my fault!" Reiko said.

"There's no time to waste!" Satoshi said. "Besides, I've got a license. You don't."

Satoshi then proceeded to preform CPR on Daisuke. Everyone, especially the girls, watched as the two locked lips.

"Are you awake?" Satoshi said.

"I was drowning..." Daisuke said.

"Are you ok?" Reiko said.

"Miss Hikawa's older sister..." Daisuke said, handing her her hoshi. "This is yours."

"Thank you." Reiko said, cherishing it.

"You got 100% for CPR, Hiwatari." Mrs Mayuko said.

"It was nothing." Satoshi said.

"_CPR?"_ Daisuke thought incredulously. "_Hiwatari? On me? No way! They were all watching! I can't believe it!"_

All the girls giggled, especially the ones from Satoshi's fan club.

"Niwa, are you okay?" Kuri said.

"_Miss Hikawa was watching too, wasn't she?"_ Daisuke realized. "_This sucks!"_

Daisuke headed to the classroom to get his books. He hadn't been told that the girls were changing in there. He opened the door...and transformed into Dark.

"All right, now it's time for me to have some fun." Dark said.

"_What are you going to do, Dark?!"_ Daisuke said.

"Hey." Dark stopped Kuri as she was leaving.

"Dark? You idiot why are you in school!" Kuri snapped.

"_Stop it, Dark! It's not fair!"_ Daisuke said furiously.

"Wanna go on a date?" Dark said.

"Right now?" Kuri said. "You sure are bold."

"You were on your way home, right?" Dark said. "What do you want to do? If you don't want to, I'll ask someone else."

"No you won't. Jerk." Kuri said. "I'm coming."

"_Miss Hikawa! No! No! Never! I said no!"_ Daisuke protested.

Dark flew them off to Azumano square.

"Hey, Dark..." Kuri stopped and covered her mouth. "I shouldn't have said your name."

"It doesn't really matter to me." Dark said.

"Hey, did you know?" Kuri said. "This tree becomes a big Christmas tree every year. The whole area is lit up as well. It's beautiful."

"I knew that." Dark said. "I came here when this was made a Christmas tree for the first time."

"When was that?" Kuri said. "Who did you come with, that time?"

Dark looked at her. "You really don't remember?"

"Hey, is it true that you'll kiss anyone?" Kuri said, keeping her innocent act up.

"Yeah, because it's like a greeting." Dark said.

"Won't you kiss me?" Kuri said.

"If you say you don't mind, shall we give it a try?" Dark said.

Dark leaned in and kissed Kuri. Daisuke felt himself being left behind as Dark really and truly loved Kuri.


	5. World's Number One Lady

"Man, that's expensive. I can't after all." Daisuke said.

"More slowly! Hey, watch out!" Guy lifting Piano said.

"Stop!" Guy said.

Daisuke ran and saved a girl.

"Is he okay?" Guy said.

"Hey, he's okay!" Guy said.

"What happened?" Guy said.

"I'm sorry! Are you all right?" Guy said.

"Yes, somehow." Daisuke said.

"Are you okay?" Guy said.

"Thank goodness." Daisuke said looking at the girl.

"Miho!" Mother said. "Miho! Are you okay, Miho?"

"Excuse me..." Daisuke said. "My legs have started shaking now. I thought so. If Mom sees it, she's likely to say something. I'd better come up with an excuse somehow."

Xxx

"Mom..." Daisuke said.

"Are you all right? Any injuries?" Emiko said.

"What are you talking about? Oh, this? I just fell." Daisuke said. "What?"

"A small girl and her mother came earlier to thank you for your help. You were lucky that the piano didn't crush you. That was dangerous! Okay, looks like you just got some scratches. Even if they're just scratches, if you get hurt, it means you haven't trained enough." Emiko said.

"Okay." Daisuke said.

"If you're not around, Dark won't be able to appear either!" Emiko said. "Be more careful from now on!"

"I'm sorry." Daisuke went up to his room. "Hey, Wiz. I wonder which one Mom cares about more, me or Dark? I can't help but think that rather than being worried about me, she was worried about Dark not being able to appear. There are times that I don't really understand her. She really is kind of different from other mothers. She's just strange. Hey, what do you think she would do if I ran away from home? But I can't do it right now. Three more days... What should I do this year? I can't think of anything at all."

Xxx

"Dark hasn't shown up recently, has he? But soon... Do you think a warning letter will come? I'd like to meet him..." Kuri said.

"Hey! Do you want some pictures of Dark?" Takeshi said.

"That's typical of you, Saehara. What is it this time? Cleaning duty?" Kuri said.

"Let me copy your notes." Takeshi said.

"No way!" Kuri said.

"Cheapskates!" Takeshi said.

"Saehara..." Kuri said.

"Hey, younger-Hikawa!" Takeshi said. "Do you want them? Special pictures of Dark..."

"Hey, don't you have any news? From your father?" Kuri said.

"Nothing so far." Takeshi said.

"I see." Kuri said. "Then let me know when you get it, Mr. Press Chief!"

"Okay! Leave it to me...Hey, what about your notes as payment for the pictures?" Takeshi said. "What's wrong, Niwa? You've been kind of spaced out all morning."

"No, nothing." Daisuke said. "What gift do you think makes a woman the happiest?"

"Hey! You seem innocent, but you're a real playboy! Just who are you going to give a gift to? Well?" Takeshi said.

"It's not like that! It's my mother's birthday." Daisuke said.

"Oh, your mother's?" Reiko said.

"Hey, hey, you still give a birthday gift to your mother?" Kuri said.

"Doesn't everyone?" Daisuke said.

"No, they don't." Takeshi said.

"Really?" Daisuke said.

"If it's a girl, that's one thing, but you're a guy, so don't!" Takeshi said.

"There's nothing wrong with giving a gift to his mother!" Reiko said.

"Anyway, don't get worked up over that kind of thing. Just write "massage coupon" on a piece of paper. That'll do it." Takeshi said.

"Well, that alone isn't really enough." Daisuke said.

"You're kind to your mother, Niwa." Kuri said.

"No, not really." Daisuke said.

Xxx

"I'm home." Daisuke said.

"Dai!" Emiko said.

"Mom?!" Daisuke said.

"What do you think?" Emiko was wearing her high school uniform.

"What's with that outfit?" Daisuke said.

"It's my high school uniform." Emiko said. "I found it when I was cleaning. It reminded me of old times, so I just wanted to try it on. It's incredible! Still a perfect fit!"

"Geez, you're too old for that." Daisuke said.

"Too old?" Emiko said.

"No, you're young, Mom!" Daisuke said. "People'd still think you're a high school student! Right!"

"What kind of comment is that?" Emiko said. "You may not believe it, but in my youth I was popular with the boys! Just come with me!"

"All right already." Daisuke said. "Grandpa, say something!"

"Well, humor her until she's satisfied." Daiki said.

"Here, take a look at how cute your mother was!" Emiko said.

"Wow!" Daisuke said.

"Everyone in my town knew who it was when someone talked about an Emiko." Emiko said.

"You really were cute!" Daisuke said.

"Wasn't I just? There were letters every morning in my shoe locker and there was always someone waiting for me at the school gate when it was time to go home." Emiko said.

"I see, you really were popular." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, I was. But for some reason, all the boys ended up running away from me." Emiko said.

"What? Why?" Daisuke said.

"That must have been the reason." Emiko said. "I always asked them to father my son. All through middle, high, and college, No one said yes...Even though there weren't any other conditions."

"Of course not! No one can say yes to such a thing confidently. If you press it with such intensity, of course everyone will pull back! But then, what about Dad?" Daisuke said.

"Would you like to hear? Kosuke was... It was around when I was going to college. On the day of the St. White festival in December, you know that people give something white to the one they love, right? Among the many gifts that I received, there was a small box with no name and no card. In it, there was a white ribbon. A pretty, pure white satin ribbon... It was such a simple gift, but somehow it made a huge impression." Emiko said.

"You didn't know who it was from?" Daisuke said.

"I didn't back then. Then, the next year, St. White Day came again and..." Emiko said.

"Another ribbon arrived!" Daisuke said.

"Wrong! This time, I didn't get one. The truth is that I was kind of hoping to get one. I got many accessories and pretty small trinkets, but I guess I wanted that ribbon." Emiko said. "I started to faint from studies and was almost hit by a train. A man saved me. He handed me a handkerchief and the ribbon along with it. That was Kosuke. Later he told me that he'd been following me and was waiting for the perfect time to give it to me. But he carelessly took it out with his handkerchief there."

"So I'm like Dad..." Daisuke said. "And he told you he loved you and it turned into a happy ending?"

"No, it wasn't." Emiko said.

"Kosuke is someone who never says "I like you" or "I love you." Anyway, the ribbon was just a start. The important thing happened after that. He asked me why I wanted to have a boy. He was the first person to ask me the reason seriously like that. "This person really is trying to understand me." From his words, his facial expression, his voice...I understood it very well." Emiko said. "The laundry! I've got to bring it inside! I forgot all about it!"

"I'm like Mom too. The mother of the legendary Phantom Thief... So her dream came true." Daisuke said.

Xxx

Kuri was working on plans for St White's day when she was run over by Daisuke.

"Wait Kuri I want to give you—" Daisuke began.

Oh no! He was going to give her a white ribbon.

"Daisuke wait!" Kuri said.

"But I—" Daisuke said.

"I love someone else!" Kuri said and ran off in tears.

After that she was very aware that Dark was wandering around school, as Daisuke.

She watched as he flirted with every girl.

"What are you doing here...Dark?" Satoshi pinned him to the wall.

"What do you mean?" Dark said.

Satoshi let him go. "I suppose the bet still holds..."

Dark stormed in and protected Reiko from the handsy class president.

"I've always looked at you...the truth is...I lo—" Daisuke covered his lips, and faded away.

Dark had taken over.

Kuri seized her chance and watched as he ran down the hallway.

But he caught her instead.

"Trying to capture me?" Dark asked.

"Fine, I was." Kuri said. "What do you want?"

"You love someone else?" Dark said. "That was a dirty trick. You really hurt my tamer."

"It wasn't a trick. It wasn't a lie." Kuri said. "And I never wanted to hurt Daisuke."

With those words she vanished.

"Who is it you love?" Dark asked no one.

Xxx

Kuri watched Dark's eyes, suffering in Daisuke's body all the next day.

She watched as he ached, and fell. Kuri looked over to Satoshi, and he nodded to her, lifiting Daisuke in his arms.

It was time for her to repair the damage she had done.

Her body shook and shimmered out of the room and stood invisible in the nurse's office.

"There's not much time left...for you or for me..." Satoshi said.

Invisible Kuri sat beside Daisuke and touched his forehead, her soul entering his.

Xxx

Kuri stood at the interior of Daisuke and Dark's soul.

"...I kissed Reiko!" Daisuke said.

"Daisuke. Your first love doesn't have to be your only love." Dark said.

"But what about Kuri?" Daisuke said.

"Daisuke..." Kuri stood in front of him.

Dark looked angry. "How dare you!"

"This chaos in your heart was caused by me." Kuri said. "Don't you realize it yet? Even at the very beginning, your eyes were drawn, not to me, but to Reiko? The only reason you thought of me was because of Dark. And Daisuke, though Dark 'is' you, he is also 'not' you as well. His heart loves another. Me. This confusion must end." Kuri said.

"Who do you think you are?" Dark demanded. "Stepping into this sacred space, acting like you know!"

Kuri opened her mouth to answer, but the mist around Daisuke disappeared. "She knows Dark. She has Reiko, another 'her' as well."

A sad smile adorned Kuri's face. "Go home Daisuke. Sister is waiting for you."

Kuri vanished, her last sight being Daisuke flying into Dark's arms and becoming whole again.

She sat invisible, watching Reiko confess to Daisuke.

Satoshi was right. There was so little time left.

For anyone.

"Daisuke...I like you..." Reiko said.

Daisuke's eyes opened. "Reiko?!"

Reiko turned and ran.

She made it to the end of the hall before Kuri stopped her.

"Why are you doing this?" Reiko said, tears in her eyes. "Please let me go! I don't want to face him ever again!"

"But you have to!" Kuri said. "Don't you want his answer?"

Reiko hesitated, tears flowing freely now.

"Well don't you?" Daisuke said, standing behind her.

She turned and looked hopelessly at him. "You like Kuri. I don't need to hear your rejection."

"You're right." Daisuke said. "I did like Kuri. But the one I really like is you, Reiko."

With that, Daisuke turned and ran, and whatever she did, Reiko could not find him again.

Xxx

"I'm like my dad after all." Daisuke said at home later. "I wish I was more like mom."

"When you were born, she was so very happy. I wish you could've seen it. She used to look at your sleeping face for a long time every night. She looked so happy." Daiki said.

"That's because it was a boy who would become Dark some day, wasn't it?" Daisuke said.

"No, well...Well, you'll understand someday, when you become a father. Emiko's mother, that is to say, your grandmother, died a little after Emiko was born." Daiki said.

"Yeah." Kuri said.

"Although the labor wasn't really the cause of her death, it seems that Emiko somehow thought it was her fault. She was told about Dark from her childhood. So when she realized a girl can't be a Phantom Thief, it seems she felt responsible, although she was still small. That's the fate of the Niwa family, Daisuke." Daiki said.

"Our fate..." Daisuke said. "Mom grew up thinking of Dark all the time. Even if she says some crazy stuff, I'll listen to her. I'll do anything for her."

"That's right. For now, why don't we give her a big birthday present?" Dark said.

"Dark!" Daisuke said.

"Well, what should we get for her?" Dark said.

"She's my mother, so stay out of it." Daisuke said.

"Hey, hey! She's a mother to me too." Dark said. "It's not good to keep her all to yourself, don't you think? So that's Emiko? She's cute. You're good, Daisuke! Don't be like that. Okay, then, first we need a piece of paper."

"A birthday card?" Daisuke said.

"No, a warning letter." Dark said.

Xxx

"Reporting from Police Headquarters, Phantom Thief Dark, New Warning Letter! The Phantom Thief Dark has sent in a new warning letter. In that warning letter, it says, "A little after midnight tonight, "I will steal the heart of the world's number one lady." However, since it differs from past warning letters By stating that the target is not a work of art, some are doubtful that the warning is really from Dark, and the police are investigating the case cautiously." Yukiru said.

"The pattern is indeed different from the past. Maybe it really is a fake?" Saehara said, then answered the phone. "Yes?'

"I'm being targeted by Dark. What should I do?" Girl on phone said.

"By Dark?" Saehara said.

"He says that he'll target the world's number one lady, right? I'm the target!" Girl on phone said.

"Hello?" Saehara said.

"Hurry and protect me! I'll be attacked by Dark! Hello?" Girl said. "If I'm attacked, it's the police's fault!"

"Okay, please calm down!" Saehara said.

"Tell me where I can reach Dark!" Girl said. "He probably doesn't know that I'm the world's number one lady."

"Yes, about that case, the "world's number one lady" is the only..." Saehara said.

"What the heck is going on?"

Xxx

"Unforgivable! Using Dark's name and playing a bad joke!" Emiko said. "I'll catch him and bring him to the police!"

"When you become famous, those kinds of people show up. Don't get so upset. In any case, a thief of hearts, is he?" Daiki said.

"Dad! This is not amusing!" Emiko said.

"Okay..." Daiki said.

"If this one goes like this, that one goes like this..." Emiko said.

"Emiko?! Just what are you..." Daiki said.

"I'll catch the fake!" Emiko said.

"Good grief." Daiki said.

"Now, appear, fake Dark!" Emiko said.

"Let's go, Wiz." Daisuke said.

"It's time. He should show up anytime now." Emiko said. "That's..."

"What are you doing in a place like this, Ms. Tomboy?" Dark said.

"Dark? Hey, we have to catch the fake? Of all things, such a prank warning letter was..." Emiko said.

"It wasn't a prank. I was very serious." Dark said.

"What? Then that was...What are you thinking? The heart of the world's number one lady?! Who on Earth are you..." Emiko said.

"The world's number one lady." Dark pointed at her. "This is the first time we've talked like this, isn't it, Emiko? It's a little late to say this, but...Thanks for eagerly waiting for me for so long."

"Dark..." Emiko said.

"The mother of the legendary Phantom Thief? It suits you much better than becoming a Phantom Thief. This is from your other son. Happy birthday, Mom." Dark said.

"Dai..." Emiko said. "Have you gone to sleep? Thanks for the wonderful drawing. It made me very happy. You are my precious child, even if there was no Dark. Good night."

"Thanks, Mom." Daisuke said.


	6. Into the Woods

Wow..." Daisuke looked out at the sea. _The seaside school trip starts today. Six days on a southern island studying things like nature observation, but everyone's excited and it feels like we're spending time at a resort. Since that time, Dark hasn't shown up at all. I'm taking a break from being a Phantom Thief. It was good timing, since we have a seaside school trip. I can be a normal middle school student for a while._

"I envy you." Satoshi said.

"Oh, Hiwatari..." Daisuke said.

"You're always so innocent. You're too brilliant for me to look upon now." Satoshi said.

"Hey, take pictures of us! But this is the only place that we can take pictures." Kuri said.

"No way! It's stupid!" Reiko said.

"Miss Hikawa is cheerful, isn't she?" Daisuke aid.

"She's too cheery. But..." Reiko said.

"But what?" Daisuke said. "Look, look! It's so pretty!"

"Nothing..." Reiko said. "Wow! Look, look!"

"Incredible!" Daisuke said.

"Boys stay on the first floor and girls stay on the second floor. There are to be NO boys upstairs. Meetings for each group should take place either in the lobby or the dining room. That is all!" Teacher said.

"Incredible! This place really is like a resort! If we didn't have to study, it'd have been heaven." Daisuke said.

"Hey, Daisuke! Here you go, Hikawa Reiko's room is here." Takeshi said.

"What about it?" Daisuke said.

"What are you playing dumb for? You'll be with her for five nights and six days.

That's a big chance, right?! Here. Do something while we're on the island!" Takeshi said.

Xxx

"Here's the instructions! You have free time until five o'clock. If you want to swim, tell the teachers first." Teacher said.

"Okay, got it. Of course we'll swim." Takeshi said.

"Right?" Daisuke said.

"I found a sea slug!" Reiko said. "Kuri, come over here. You too, Niwa!"

"No way, that's gross!" Kuri said. "I can't believe that you're watching

something like that."

"But it's interesting." Daisuke ran over.

"Hey, there's another one! It's cute!" Reiko said.

"What's so cute about it?" Kuri said.

"That's true, they've got a certain charm to them, don't they? Don't they? They're not gross at all, right?" Reiko said.

"Yeah, you're right." Daisuke said.

"Niwa, help me out here!" Kuri said.

"Okay." Daisuke said.

"Pile up some sand for me!" Kuri said.

"You're playing with sand this time?" Daisuke said.

"It's not playing with sand. It's sand art!" Kuri said.

_As I thought, my heart doesn't pound anymore like it used to. Even though it may actually be a good chance to get close to her...Or rather, even though I should give her support... _Daisuke thought.

_I didn't know Niwa had such mature eyes. Come to think of it, I've seen him like this before._ Reiko thought.

"And we'd almost finished it...The tide is coming in. Should we go back now?" Daisuke said.

Xxx

"Geez, where did Kuri go? It's dinnertime." Reiko said.

"Is this really okay? It's almost lights-out." Daisuke said.

"If you're going to talk like that, you can't go stargazing." Takeshi said.

"Let me see..." Daisuke said. "Wow! It's incredible! Hey, that's the Milky Way!"

"Yeah." Takeshi said. "I've never seen it before. It's beautiful!"

"Yeah..." Daisuke said.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Reiko said.

"We're stargazing!" Daisuke said.

"We have stargazing planned on the third day, don't we?" Reiko said.

"Go back to your room." Teacher said.

"Okay." Daisuke said.

"Darn! It was just getting good." Takeshi said.

Xxx

"_Why were you crying, Kuri? You always used to tell me everything, so why aren't you telling me anything?"_ Reiko said.

Kuri looked up from her book on Cultural Reform. "Have you ever heard of a work called the Kokuyoku."

The name sent a chill through Reiko.

"What? Why?" Reiko said.

"I don't know why, but I suddenly thought about it." Kuri said. "I can't remember anything I learned in class about the Cultural Reform...and its so hard to find information about that artwork."

She paused then continued. "Do you think Dark and Niwa are similar in anyway?"

"They're totally different! Niwa's more absent-minded, thick-headed, and childish, but he's honest and kind." Reiko said.

"That's true...but deep down you know the truth Reiko."

_Niwa likes Kuri, so it'd be best if she came to like him too.I should support her, right?_ Reiko thought.

Xxx

"Morning!" Reiko said.

"Morning! Are you alone?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah, Kuri is still sleeping. Since I got up a little early, I just took a walk." Reiko said.

"Sounds nice! I'll take a walk too." Daisuke said.

"Oh, hey, did you see the sky last night?" Reiko said.

"I did! The Milky Way was beautiful, wasn't it?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah. In a way, it was very mysterious." Reiko said.

"It made my existence seem really small." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Reiko said.

"Well then, see you later." Daisuke said.

"Okay, at the nature observation." Reiko said.

"You don't get it, do you? It's not something that we'd know, right, Niwa?" Takeshi said. "I'm going to go by myself from here."

"What? What's that about? We should go to the nature observation as a group." Daisuke said.

"I have something that I'd like to observe on my own." Takeshi said. "Daisuke, let me copy your notes later, okay?"

"Saehara! See you. Go for it! Good luck! Don't blame us if you get attacked by a wild dog or something! He's hopeless. Hey, are we there yet?" Daisuke said.

"We just started going up. We won't be there for a while." Teacher said.

"No way!" Daisuke said.

"Hey, let's take a little break." Kuri said.

"If you take too many breaks, it'll actually make you more tired." Reiko said

"But I didn't know it would be this tough!" Kuri said. "Who suggested going up the mountain?"

"What's wrong with it? There's a waterfall, and I'd also like to see alpine plants and glow worms." Reiko said.

"Those worm-thingies are larvae of flies or mosquitoes, right? I don't want to see them!" Kuri said.

"But in dark caves, they glow!" Reiko said.

"That's even grosser!" Kuri said.

"Since we came all the way up here, let's go. I'll carry your stuff." Daisuke said.

"Niwa, you shouldn't baby her." Reiko said.

"Anyway, let's keep pushing ahead until we come to the waterfall." Daisuke said.

"Wow..." Reiko said.

"Okay, should we get going?" Daisuke said.

"I don't want to go any further. I'll wait for you here." Kuri said.

"Kuri, don't be selfish." Reiko said.

"I will! I'm tired, my legs hurt, and it's nice and cool here." Kuri said.

"A wild dog will show up." Reiko said.

"Then I'll beat him up!" Kuri said.

"Well, there's not much we can do about it. Where is the cave?" Reiko said.

"A little ahead of the waterfall. I think we're almost there." Daisuke said.

"Then let's go and come back quickly." Reiko said.

"We'll be right back, so wait here and don't run off." Daisuke said.

"Okay!" Kuri said.

"It seems to be around here, but..." Reiko said.

"I found it! It's here!" Daisuke said.

"I thought this place would be better maintained." Reiko said.

"What should we do?" Daisuke said.

"We'll go, of course!" Reiko said.

"Is this really the place? I wonder if it's okay?" Daisuke said.

"Are you scared? You're a wimp." Reiko said.

"But it's a dead end. Hey, Miss Hikawa?! Miss Hikawa?" Daisuke said. "Are you all right? Miss Hikawa..."

"Turn off the light." Reiko said.

"Okay." Daisuke said.

"Look over there." Reiko said.

"Wow..." Daisuke said.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Reiko said.

"Yeah, it looks just like the Milky Way." Daisuke said.

"Hey, I'd like to show this to Kuri too." Reiko said.

"Yeah, let's go get her." Daisuke said.

"They're taking so long! They said they'd be back right away." Kuri said. "Niwa is colder than I thought. Reiko! Niwa! Mr. Dark...Niwa! Reiko!"

"Did you hear that?" Reiko said.

"Hear what?" Daisuke said.

"Kuri's voice." Reiko said.

"No, I can't hear anything." Daisuke said.

"Could something have happened to Kuri?" Reiko said.

"Look out!" Daisuke said. "Miss Hikawa!"


	7. Still Small Voice

"Look out! Miss Hikawa!" Daisuke reached out for Reiko and fell.

"Ouch!" Reiko said.

"Are you all right, Miss Hikawa?" Daisuke said.

"Sorry! But how'd you get underneath me, Niwa?" Reiko said.

"Oh, this sort of thing is always happening to me. Anyway, we've fallen pretty far." Daisuke said.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I wonder if we can get back up?" Reiko said.

"There seems to be some sort of pathway, so let's try our best to get up there." Daisuke said.

"Yeah." Reiko said.

"Come on." Daisuke said.

"Ouch!" Reiko said.

"This way is a long way, but the pathway isn't quite as steep, so... Miss Hikawa? What's wrong?" Daisuke said.

"Nothing. I'll catch up with you in a second, so you go ahead." Reiko said.

"Go ahead? Are you all right? Do you need a hand?" Daisuke said.

"No, it's fine. I can stand okay." Reiko said.

"Could it be that your foot is..." Daisuke said.

"No, that's not it. There's nothing wrong with my foot." Reiko said.

"But..." Daisuke said.

"I just twisted it a little. I'm all right, so don't worry about me." Reiko said.

She's so stubborn! What should I do? To be honest, this isn't... Daisuke thought. "Get on. Don't push yourself. It'll get worse."

"But...No way! I'm definitely too heavy! I'll be fine." Reiko said.

"The sky doesn't look so good, and it seems like a thunderstorm is coming, so we'd better hurry up." Daisuke said.

He lifted her on his back and she leaned on him. She shivered. This was bad. Injured like this, she couldn't keep her form for long.

"Daisuke...put me in your backpack." Reiko said.

"W-What?" Daisuke said as the weight on his back fell away. "Reiko?"

He looked down to find an injured fox. "What the..."

She whimpered. "I'm a kitsune. Please keep my secret. I kept yours!"

Daisuke lifted her and put her in his warm backpack. "You have nothing to worry about. I always wondered why you were so...um...foxy."

Reiko scowled in his backpack. "You sound like Dark."

Xxx

"Reiko! Niwa! This isn't the place, right? Geez!" Kuri said.

Xxx

"Oh, no. He'll hear my heart pounding. Calm down, heart!" Reiko said.

"Hey, Niwa, isn't this path too steep?" Reiko said.

"A little. But we need to have someone take a look at your foot soon, and it looks like a squall is coming. It may hurt your foot a little, but we're very close, so..." Daisuke said.

"He's sweating a lot." Reiko said.

"Really, this hill is just like the noises that Wiz makes. Kyu (steep)..." Daisuke said. "I slipped again."

_Idiot. Why are you trying to lighten up the atmosphere? You should be exhausted already._ Reiko thought.

"Is your foot all right? Does it hurt?" Daisuke said.

"No, it's fine." Reiko said.

"We're almost there." Daisuke said.

_The truth is that I've always known. We became classmates for the first time in the eighth grade. He's clumsy and seems unreliable, but he always tries very hard. He looks timid, but not cowardly, and he always thinks things through carefully. And when I'm with him, I agree with him on so many things. The truth is, I..._ Reiko thought.

"Here we are, Miss Hikawa. I'll set you down. Does your foot hurt, Miss Hikawa? Miss Hikawa?" Daisuke said.

"Stop doing that! When you say Miss Hikawa, I can't tell if you mean Kuri or me! Don't worry about it. Forget it." Reiko said. What am I saying?

_What? Why am I..._ Daisuke gasped. "Sorry! I'm sorry, I'll be right back."

"Niwa!" Reiko said.

"Reiko!" Kuri said.

"Kuri!" Reiko said.

_For the first time in a while, I thought Dark was going to show up. But I'm not changing. I really am... I don't have time for this!_ Daisuke thought.

Xxx

"It looks like a minor injury, so the pain will go away soon. Go easy on it for a while." Doctor said.

"Yes. Thank you very much." Reiko said.

Xxx

"Was it okay?" Daisuke said.

"Fine. She said it was minor." Kuri said.

"That's good." Daisuke said.

"Really, I'm the one who got tired. Since Reiko felt bad for you, she asked me to lend her a shoulder." Kuri said.

"Well, I'm sorry. Back then, I had to..." Daisuke said.

"It didn't bother me at all. Thanks for everything." Kuri went back to her room.

Xxx

"Hey! All of the sudden, I'm exhausted!" Kuri said. "Hey, did something happen?"

"Like what?" Reiko said.

"Like what? With Niwa." Kuri said.

"Nothing happened. If there were something going on with Niwa, wouldn't it be with you, Kuri?" Reiko said.

"That's right. It'd be me." Kuri said.

"For some reason, I've got a headache." Reiko said.

Xxx

_I wonder what happened? I thought I was in love with Miss Hikawa, but before I knew it...Is it because of that happening? That's just being wishy-washy!_ Daisuke thought.

"That's right. I should be my usual self and behave naturally. Maybe I should try asking her if she wants to watch the stars together tonight." Daisuke said.

Xxx

"Sorry about what happened to your foot." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, but it's gotten a lot better." Reiko said.

"Will you be able to go to the viewing platform after this?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Reiko said.

"It looks like we'll be able to get a good look at the meteor shower." Daisuke said. "They said that it happens once every ninety years. If we miss it this time, we may not have another chance. Oh, by the way, where is Kuri?"

"She's just sitting around in the room." Reiko said.

Xxx

"Niwa!" Rumiko said. "Oh, good timing."

"Where is Miss Hikawa's older sister?" Daisuke said.

"Take this to Kuri. Seems like she got sick and is staying in her room. It's room 203, okay? Here! Later, then!" Rumiko said.

"Why do I have to do it? It's not good to go to a room where a girl is sleeping. I am a guy, you know!" Daisuke said.

"That's okay! Well, we're counting on you! We have to get a good spot." Rumiko said.

"What am I to them? If she takes some medicine early enough, she should be able to make it for the meteor shower in the middle of the night, right?" Daisuke said.

Xxx

"When a princess is bored, a prince would come to get her." Kuri said. "Reiko? What is it? Did you forget something? Niwa?"

"Well, here." Daisuke said.

"You came up all the way for me?" Kuri said.

"Miss Arakawa asked me to. Okay, take care." Daisuke said.

"Wait!" Kuri said. "Come in for a second."

"What? I shouldn't come inside..." Daisuke said.

"Don't worry about it, come in!" Kuri said.

"What is it, Miss Hikawa?" Daisuke said.

"Don't move." Kuri said.

Xxx

"I wonder if she's asleep? What? Did she get to feeling better and leave?" Reiko said.

"Why did you suddenly push me into the closet, Miss Hikawa?" Daisuke said.

"Oh, well. It's better if she doesn't have to take it." Reiko said.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to get a good look at you." Kuri said.

"It's okay to come out now, right? Okay, you go first. Watch your step." Daisuke said.

"Oh, yeah, I brought binoculars too." Reiko said. "What are you doing?"

She saw that they were now on the bed with Daisuke on top of Kuri.

"Well... This..." Daisuke said.

"Reiko, hey, don't get the wrong idea." Kuri said.

"Miss Hikawa!" Daisuke said.

"Ouch..." Reiko fell down.

"Miss Hikawa!" Daisuke chased her.

"Niwa isn't Mr. Dark after all." Kuri said.

"Miss Hikawa, wait! Miss Hikawa!" Daisuke said.

"Go away!" Reiko said.

"Wait! Listen! You're mistaken!" Daisuke siad. "Miss Hikawa? Are you all right? That wasn't what you thought. It was just an accident. Well, we only ended up being in that position by accident. So, well, in other words..."

"Why did you come here to tell me that?" Reiko said.

"Why?" Daisuke said.

"You like Kuri, don't you? Just leave me alone!" Reiko said.

"The one I like isn't Miss Hikawa. It's you, Miss Reiko!" Daisuke said.

"You're lying." Reiko said.

"I'm not lying. It was Miss Hikawa at the beginning, but before I knew it... When I realized it, I was thinking about you all the time." Daisuke said.

"What are you saying?" Reiko said.

"When I'm with you, I agree with you on so many things. I have fun talking with you. It's so natural." Daisuke said.

"What do you mean? What are you saying? Niwa! Say my name again." Reiko said.

"Miss Reiko..." Daisuke said.

"Yes... Me too! I think I've liked you all this time!" Reiko said.

"Miss Reiko...I won't run away this time." Daisuke said. _Just watch. I'll keep it under control, for Miss Reiko as well._

_**Don't worry, I won't come out.**_ Dark said.

_Dark!_ Daisuke said.

_**You finally noticed your own feelings.**_ Dark said. _**Later!**_


	8. Confrontation

Hikari House

"It's morning? I'm still myself, just barely." Satoshi said.

"Receiving Call Hiwatari's Cell Phone" read on the cell phone.

Niwa House

"For me?" Daisuke said.

"Yes. I thought it over and realized that there really was no one but you." Kuri said.

"Really?" Daisuke said.

"Yes! So I will make lunch for you every day from now on. Here, open wide." Kuri said.

"It's delicious! It's delicious, Miss Hikawa!" Daisuke said.

"I'm glad! I worked hard to make this, thinking only of you." Kuri said.

"Thank you!" Daisuke said.

"Hey, I'm pretty cool today! It's like I'm dreaming!" Daisuke thought.

"I won't ever let you go! I'm so happy!" Daisuke said.

"I won't let you go either." Satoshi said.

Xxx

Daisuke screamed and woke up.

"A dream? Sorry, Wiz. I scared you, didn't I? But of all people, why did Hiwatari show up there?" Daisuke said.

"_**It's obvious! The truth is that you're in love with Hiwatari. So Kuri is mine!" **_Dark said.

"What are you saying?! There's no way that's true! Why would I love Hiwatari?!" Daisuke said.

"_**Are you okay? Don't go ballistic, man.**_" Dark said.

"But there are many mysterious things about Hiwatari." Daisuke said.

Hikawa House

"I knew Dark liked girls like me! Because we kissed...Wow, that just slipped out!"

"I'm saying this for your own good. You shouldn't go out with him! That kind of guy finds it easy to do that stuff with anyone." Reiko said.

"What is it, Reiko? Could it be that you're jealous?" Kuri said.

"Who? Me? I'd just say no to a lowlife like him!" Reiko said.

"That's mean! Dark is not a lowlife. He's kind to me!" Kuri said.

"Go ahead and think that way. You don't care how worried I am." Reiko said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kuri said.

Kei's Office

"Excuse me. Good morning, Father." Satoshi said.

"Satoshi! It's been a long time! I wanted to see you! I'm sorry to keep you alone for so long. But it will only be until we capture Dark." Kei said.

"I can't...I can't breathe, Father." Satoshi said.

"Oh, sorry! Since I don't see you often, I wanted to give you a hug. I'm really sorry, Satoshi." Kei said.

"That's all right. So, how is it going? Do you think you can capture Dark alive? In your report, you always say "There is no real progress." But how is it really going? Isn't it really the case that you know something?" Kei said.

"No, there isn't anything particularly." Satoshi said.

"I see. But with your skills, I believe that it won't take long. Let's take care of this quickly and live together again!" Kei said. "Along with the priestess..."

He had a threatening glint to his eye, and Satoshi got the message that he was subtly threatening Kuri.

"Is that all? If that's all, I'll be going now. I have to get to school." Satoshi said.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice." Kei said.

"Then excuse me." Satoshi said.

Xxx

"It's up here. It's been abandoned since the landslide four or five years ago." Daisuke said.

"I see." Dark said.

"It's mysterious, isn't it?" Daisuke said.

"Once people stop living in them, buildings go to ruin like they've lost their soul. Evil spirits may be living here instead." Dark said.

"Stop scaring me! Here it is, the Eternal Guide." Daisuke said.

"It almost became Eternally Stuck in Mud." Dark said.

"It doesn't look like it's broken. I think it's a very valuable item. We'd better keep it safe." Daisuke said.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just steal it now?" Dark said.

"We can't do that, because it has an owner for now." Daisuke said.

"Look, it's like it's been revived." Dark said.

"That's good. Then let's go home and send the warning letter. You must have been lonely all by yourself. We'll rescue you, so wait a little longer, okay?" Daisuke said.

Xxx

Azumano Jr High

"Look, he's coming." Girl said

"Yeah..." Girl said.

"Hey, are you all right now?" Daisuke said to Satoshi.

"Why do you ask?" Satoshi said.

"Why? Because you didn't seem to be doing that well lately. But, anyway, that's good. We'd better hurry! Class is starting." Daisuke said.

Niwa Basement

"The powers within the artwork have been awakening one after another. Even I didn't think it would happen like this." Emiko said.

"Yes, what happened forty years ago was nothing compared to this rate. The white wing...I think it's just a matter of time until he appears before Daisuke. If that happens, his current power won't be..." Daiki said.

"Yeah, that's right." Emiko said.

Azumano Jr High

"Excuse me, Senior Hiwatari, here!" Girl said.

"You don't need to respond, but please read it. She's admired you for a long time." Girl said.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for that." Satoshi said.

Azumano Jr High

"I overslept because of last night's work." Daisuke said.

"Morning! Hey! Won't you get in trouble if you start the hike this late?" Reiko said.

"That's why I'm in a hurry!" Daisuke said.

"Big news! I've got secret information on Dark! He's going after something called the Eternal Guide. Strangely, the police aren't going to post any guards at all." Takeshi said.

"Why not?" Kuri said.

"I heard that the higher-ups decided that, and the owner of the artwork consented to it. So I heard that they haven't said anything to the press." Takeshi said.

"But that's strange, isn't it?" Reiko said.

"Yeah, because that would mean they don't care about it." Takeshi said. "What's the big deal, Hikawa-imouto?"

"Hey, about the time and place on the warning letter, you haven't told anyone in school, right?" Kuri said.

"No, I haven't yet, but..." Takeshi said.

"Okay! Nice self-control! If the police aren't coming, I can talk to him." Kuri said.

"Hold on! I also want to take exciting pictures and get an exclusive interview to put on tomorrow's front page." Takeshi said.

"I know. Come with me. I'd feel better if you were with me." Kuri said.

"Yeah..." Takeshi said.

"So, when and where?" Kuri said.

Lab

'Alumnus Profile,' Daisuke read.

"Wow...He graduated high school when he was eight and then studied abroad. At thirteen, he graduated from Lagoon University at the top of his class. After returning to the country, he began working at Police HQ and is now the Chief Commander

of Dark Counter-Measures HQ..." Daisuke read aloud.

"Are you that interested in me?" Satoshi said.

"Oh! Hiwatari!" Daisuke said.

"You were so into it that you didn't realize I was right behind you." Satoshi said.

"How? I'm sure I locked the door." Daisuke said.

"I do know a few tricks. Not as many as you, though." Satoshi said.

"There you are! What are you doing, Niwa?! I've been looking all over for you!" Kuri said.

"Miss Hikawa! You want me to do something, right? Then sorry, Hiwatari, I'll see you later! Let's go, Miss Hikawa." Daisuke said.

Courtyard

"Here!" Kuri said.

"What? For me?" Daisuke said.

"I thought it over and realized that there really was no one but you." Kuri said.

"My dream came true! Miss Hikawa's homemade lunch!" Daisuke thought.

"Please try it." Kuri said.

"Okay, I'll dig in!" Daisuke said, eating.

"Well? Is it good? Niwa? Niwa! Niwa!" Kuri said.

Lab

'_Alumnus Profile'_ Satoshi read.

"He seems absent-minded, but he's got almost all my data. I can't take him lightly. Shall I try confronting him directly?" Satoshi said.

Courtyard

"I'm sorry, Niwa, I'm not good at..." Kuri said.

"No, that's not true." Daisuke said.

"Yes, it is true! I'll cook better next time, so will you eat it again? I'll study more and more, practice all night and cook every morning, so I'll definitely get better at cooking!" Kuri said.

"Don't overdo it! I just wasn't doing well, so you didn't do anything wrong!" Daisuke said.

"No, it's not good at all! Because...I would like to cook for Mr. Dark! I want to cook a lot of delicious dishes for Mr. Dark." Kuri said. "Niwa? Niwa?"

"I'm all right." Daisuke said.

"Are you sure?" Kuri said.

"Yeah. See you." Daisuke said.

Daisuke left and ran into Satoshi on the stairs, knocking the trays out of his hands.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah, somehow." Satoshi said.

"If you want, I could carry half of them." Daisuke said.

"Yes, if you would, I would appreciate it." Satoshi said.

"Now that's a rare combination." Reiko said.

"Hiwatari, don't the cafeteria people normally do this stuff?" Daisuke said. "Why are you doing it?"

They went into the freezer.

"I guess I should've expected it'd be colder in the back." Daisuke said.

"It's because it's -20°C." Satoshi said.

"The door!" Daisuke said.

"It's no use. We're completely locked in." Satoshi said.

"It looks like the door got locked somehow." Daisuke said. "Somebody! Is anyone there?! Please open the door!"

"Around this time, no one comes here, so we shouldn't expect any help." Satoshi said.

"I'll do it somehow." Daisuke tried the lock. "It can't be!"

"Looks like we'd better think of some other way." Satoshi said.

"This is the first time. Why is the lock in a place like this so..." Daisuke said.

"Niwa? - 20°C. It really numbs you, doesn't it?" Satoshi said.

"If we don't move around, we'll be in trouble. I know! Why don't we think about

how to get out while running?" Daisuke said.

"We'd better not. If the cold air gets into your lungs, it'll be hard to breathe." Satoshi said. "But...If it was the Phantom Thief Dark, wouldn't he be able to get out of this kind of place easily?"

"What do you mean by that?" Daisuke said.

"Nothing. The thought just crossed my mind." Satoshi said.

"Is he trying to make me become Dark? No way. But if that's the only way..." Daisuke thought.

"It's only a matter of time. Sometimes kindness leads to your destruction. That...Again! At a time like this..." Satoshi said.

"What's wrong, Hiwatari?! Are you okay?" Daisuke said.

"Cold..." Satoshi said.

"Hiwatari!" Daisuke said.

"Daisuke! Take Kuri's picture out! If you change into me, I'll beat this guy instantly and get out of here while he's down!" Dark said.

"No, you can't do something that violent." Daisuke said..

"But seriously, watch out! His power is getting pretty strong." Dark said.

"His? He who?" Daisuke said.

"Sorry for becoming a mess." Satoshi said.

"That's okay. But are you all right?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah." Satoshi said.

"From this close, are they calling each other? Either way, at a time like this..." Satoshi thought.

"We should stay like this a little longer, since it's so cold." Daisuke said. "Hey...Why did you come to our school?"

"What do you mean by why?" Satoshi said.

"Well, you already finished college, right?" Daisuke said. "You don't need to go to middle school again. Hiwatari?"

"If anything...It's because I wanted to experience a normal 14-year-old life." Satoshi said.

"Good. I'm rather relieved." Daisuke said.

Xxx

"Niwa? I saw him with Brother, but... He left his school bag and hasn't come back yet. I looked for him all over school, but I couldn't find him." Kuri said.

"He left his school bag?" Reiko said.

"I don't know why, but he got really depressed and suddenly disappeared. Please, Reiko! Look for him with me!" Kuri said.

"Guess I've got no choice." Reiko said.

xxx

"What are you doing, Hiwatari?!" Daisuke said.

"Leave me alone! I don't need friends! I especially don't want to be friends with you!" Satoshi said.

"No way! Did I do something bad to you?" Daisuke said.

"No! It's not like that!" Satoshi said.

"Then why? You were the one who started talking to me." Daisuke said.

"Don't you know?! You and I are..." Satoshi said.

"Hiwatari?!" Daisuke said.

"Stop it! Stay back!" Satoshi said.

"Hiwatari!" Daisuke said.

"No! Don't get any closer!" Satoshi said.

"What? But..." Daisuke said.

Satoshi transformed into Krad.

"He's finally come out! Krad!" Dark said.

"Krad..." Daisuke said.

"Just like I am inside of you, he is inside of Hiwatari." Dark said.

"Krad... That is Hiwatari's..." Daisuke said.

"It's been a long time. It's an honor to meet with you again, Dark Mousy." Krad said.

"Does he recognize you?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah, if I am darkness, he is light!" Dark said. "I don't have the time to explain right now! Daisuke, change into me right away!"

"Okay!" Daisuke said.

Daisuke transformed into Dark.

Xxx

"That's right! The storage room!" Reiko said.

"It's no good! It's locked!" Kuri said.

"Niwa?!" Reiko said.

"Niwa?!" Kuri said.

"Kuri! Bring a teacher!" Reiko said.

Xxx

"Sorry to disappoint you. But it was close." Dark said.

They began to fight using magic.

"He's using it like crazy! Krad! Your Tamer will die! Is that what you want?" Dark said.

"Either way, it's just a matter of time. This body will be mine." Krad said.

"You've got an angel's face, but you're really a devil!" Dark said.

Xxx

"Niwa! You're in there, aren't you? Hold on, Niwa!" Reiko said.

Xxx

"That's the Dark I know!" Krad said as Dark used magic on him.

"Stop it! I won't let you do whatever you want with my body yet!" Satoshi said and transformed back

"Niwa! Niwa, are you all right? Wake up, Niwa!" Reiko said, then stopped. "Hiwatari?"

Kuri ran in. "Satoshi is hurt!"

The two ran to Satoshi's side.

"Why is she so...concerned about him?" Daisuke said.

Xxx

"Oh, no! I'll be late again!" Daisuke said.

He was stopped by Satoshi's limo.

"Hiwatari..." Daisuke said.

"I'll take you to school." Satoshi said.

"Yeah, thanks." Daisuke said.

"I told them that the incident in the storage room was due to a malfunction in the cooling system." Satoshi said.

"Hey, are you all right?" Daisuke said.

"Yes. In any case, I'll have to leave for a while. My plan got a bit out of hand and something came up that I need to do. And even for me, it'd be better if I keep my distance from you for a while." Satoshi said.

"What about your sisters?" Daisuke said.

"Later. We'll meet again some time." Satoshi said.

"But Hiwatari..." Daisuke was left standing in front of the school alone.

Xxx

"I send in the warning letter as usual, and I go and steal as usual. I guess I'm getting really used to my life as a Phantom Thief." Daisuke thought. "This is incredible!"

"Lots of sun?" Reiko said.

"You knew about this place?" Daisuke said.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Reiko said.

Xxx

"Is this really the place?" Takeshi said.

"Yeah, the question is where it's at." Kuri said.

"Let's search for it. The most likely place for it would be the lobby, I guess." Takeshi said.

"Let me see... This way." Kuri said.

"Isn't that it?" Takeshi said.

"Looks like it." Kuri said.

"Permanent Mark? That's a weird title." Takeshi said.

"I think it should be read as "Eternal Guide"." Kuri said.

"What? Really?" Takeshi said.

"By the way, did you notice that the statue is the only thing that's this clean?" Kuri said.

"No kidding." Takeshi said.

"On top of that, this black stone..." Kuri said.

"It's kind of spooky." Takeshi said.

"That...was placed there by me." Satoshi said.

"Hiwatari?!" Kuri said. _Brother?_

"Why?" Takeshi said.

"Rather than worrying about that, I think you should... Leave this place immediately. Soon, Dark will show up, and..." Satoshi said.

"Satoshi?" Kuri said. _You would offer me up as sacrifice?_

"Stop it. Let me handle it!" Satoshi said.

"Satoshi!" Kuri ran over to help him. "Calm down, focus...breathe! You don't have to do this!"

"Don't hurt those two!" Satoshi said and transformed.

Krad stood before them, dressed in white and gold, his white wings splayed out.

"No way." Takeshi said.

"Stay back Saehara. It's dangerous. You need to run." Kuri said.

"I can't just leave you—" Takeshi protested.

"_GO!"_ Kuri used her spirit-voice. Even Krad stepped back.

Takeshi ran.

"Kurisuta. You should not have come here." Krad said. "In place of greeting you..."

Krad knocked her out. "Seems like you were a little late, Dark Mousy."

"What did you do to her, Krad?!" Dark said.

"I've only had her take a little nap. Now there's no one to bother us." Krad said.

"What the..."

The stone glowed and drew Dark into it.

"Dammit!" Dark said. "Daisuke!"

"I'm sorry. This shouldn't have...I didn't mean to involve the priestess." Satoshi said.

"Miss Hikawa!" Daisuke said.

"She's unconscious. I used sealer's ore to seal Dark's magic." Satoshi said.

"Sealer?" Daisuke said.

"I mean that black stone. Since it is compatible with the Eternal Guide, it should have worked. If only Krad hadn't come out..." Satoshi said. He ran a hand over Kuri's cheek.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke said.

"Don't worry about me. With Krad's power added to it, Kuri's consciousness seems to have also been sealed along with Dark." Satoshi said.

"Dark too?" Daisuke said.

"Find the sealer stone and smash it. I can't help you any more. You'll just have to do it by yourself." Satoshi said.

"Where is the sealer stone?" Daisuke said.

"The Eternal Guide should tell you that." Satoshi said.

"Hiwatari..." Daisuke said.

"Hurry up, or else you won't be able to get them back." Satoshi said, then looked up desperately. "Save her. Please..."

Xxx

"Please, Eternal Guide. Please help me. I want to help my friends. I want to bring Dark back. Please tell me what I should do. Miss Eternal Guide?" Daisuke said.

"Hello! Thanks for waiting! Nice to finally meet you. I had been frustrated for a while there because I can only take this shape at certain times." Towa said.

"So you're the Eternal Gui..." Daisuke said.

"Bingo! You can call me Towa." Towa said.

"Miss Tow..." Daisuke said.

"That's Towa! Please don't use Miss. And I don't want you to use Mrs., like I'm some old lady, because... I'm an innocent young girl who isn't even a hundred years old yet! " Towa said.

Looks like a weirdo came out. Daisuke thought.

"Hey, you just thought I'm weird, didn't you?" Towa said.

"I didn't!" Daisuke said. "About... "

"I know. We're going to find that black stone, right?" Towa said.

"I was told that I don't have much time." Daisuke said.

"That's right. We'd better track it down quickly. However, I have some conditions." Towa said.

"Conditions?" Daisuke said.

"The first one is that you'll steal me, and the second one is that you have to make it back on your own." Towa said.

"Got it. I was going to take you home from the beginning, so I'll take good care of you. And if I get Dark's power back, we can come back on our own. So let's hurry, Towa." Daisuke said.

"Okay, then I'll be guiding you for just one way, Tamer Daisuke." Towa said.

Xxx

Dark woke up. _**Where am I?**_

"Anata are you up yet?" A woman's voice, familiar, sounded in the big manor-like house.

Dark sat up and looked around. He was floating outside the window of a beautiful manor. Inside was a woman with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. She kissed the cheek of a man with startling blue hair and eyes—the Commander!—and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you at the museum after I walk Ninako to school." The woman said.

"Alright Kuri. Don't be late." Satoshi said.

"Bye Daddy!" Ninako said.

She was a sweet little girl with high blue pigtails and blue eyes.

What the hell was going on?!

Xxx

"Where is this place? It seems familiar. Towa? Towa?! Towa?!" Daisuke said.

"I'm right here, Daisuke Niwa." Towa said.

"Where's here?" Daisuke said.

"Don't step on me!" Towa said.

"Towa? Why do you look like that?" Daisuke said.

"This is all I can do with my current power. It looks like you've only got an hour to move around here yourself." Towa said.

"Got it. Well, do you know where that stone is?" Daisuke said.

"No, but it should be nearby. I can feel it. Please follow me." Towa said.

"Okay. What is this? My body feels really heavy. Can I make it a whole hour like this? Shoot! Strange. I remember this town, but something is weird." Daisuke said.

"We're getting close. It's over here!" Towa said.

"That's the fountain park! There it is!" Daisuke said.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Towa said.

Daichi picked up the stone and ran off with it.

"No, that's...I'm sorry, but that's mine. It's very important to me. Please give it back." Daisuke said.

"No! Wait! Please listen to me! My body can't..." Daisuke said.

"Calm down! We'll certainly be able to catch up with him." Towa said.

"My body won't move. Dark, please run with me, even if just in spirit." Daisuke said.

"Hey, don't go too fast!" Towa said. "That way!"

"That's headed towards my home." Daisuke said.

"Dai! Dai!" Emiko said.

"What is it, Grandma?" Daichi said.

"It's not Grandma, it's Ms. Emiko, right? Take your shoes off neatly, okay?" Emiko said.

"Okay!" Daichi said.

"Here, you left your skateboard out too." Emiko said.

"Sorry, Grandma. I'll put it away now." Daichi said.

"Excuse me... He found something that's important to me." Daisuke said.

"It's mine!" Daichi said.

"Daichi, what did you find?" Emiko said. "This is..."

"If I don't bring it back, I won't be able to save people who are very important to me." Daisuke said.

"Give it back to him." Emiko said.

"But..." Daichi said.

"This person wouldn't lie. Go on." Emiko said.

"Thank you. I won't forget." Daisuke said.

"You have to go now, right?" Emiko said.

"Sorry, I have to go, since I'm almost out of time." Daisuke said.

"Since this boy exists here, you'll definitely be able to go back." Emiko said.

"Yes..." Daisuke said.

"Daichi!" Reiko said.

"What, Mom?" Daichi said.

"Towa, this is..." Daisuke said.

"It's the future. Probably twenty years from now. My role as a guide ends here. Smash the stone quickly!" Towa said.

"I did it, Towa! Towa?! Towa! Hang on, Towa!" Daisuke said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't fly any longer, since I used up my energy." Towa said.

"This is what you meant by one way?!" Daisuke said.

"So you figured it out?" Towa said.

"I'll take you back with me! I promised you, right?" Daisuke said.

"I was really glad to hear you say I was valuable. So I was happy to help you." Towa said.

"Come out, Dark!" Daisuke said.

"So you called my name. Took you long enough. Call me sooner!" Dark said.

"Dark, Towa is...She tried very hard and pushed herself. I promised to bring her back with me!" Daisuke said.

"I know. She used her energy up, right? Sheesh, you always call me at the last minute." Dark said and leaned down and kissed her.

"Dark!" Daisuke said.

"It's for lifesaving, for lifesaving. Are you awake now, Princess Towa?" Dark said.

"Sir Dark?" Towa said.

"Oh, you know me?" Dark said.

"Of course! You're an idol in our world!" Towa said.

"Hey, if you get too excited..." Dark said.

"What shall I do?! What shall I do?!" Towa turned into a bird.

"You're pretty funny. Don't push too hard, because I only gave you a little of my energy. Okay, we're going back." Dark said.

Xxx

"Why did you endanger yourself?" Dark said, holding Kuri. "You knew what would happen if you came here, didn't you. Baiting Krad like that..."

"I knew you'd save me...Dark..." Kuri said weakly. "I also wanted you to see the future...everything...my whole plan...was worth you seeing my hope."

Dark leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to fight for that future. I'm also never letting Krad lay a finger on you again!"


	9. Identity Crisis

"In the names of all the angels and holy spirits that rule over magic, please show us your awesome magical power!" Emiko said, as the artwork was sealed.

"One of the "Facing Dragons" is missing." Daiki said.

"Facing Dragons? The ones in the Folk Customs Museum?" Emiko said.

"Yes. Only when the Fire Dragon and the Water Dragon come together can they become stable. There was only one time, during Cultural Reform, that the Water Dragon went missing. Then a flood of unknown cause occurred and I heard that a temple by the coastline was entirely submerged. Now one of them is missing again and the rhythm is disturbed. If it is not found, something terrible will happen." Daiki said.

"We'd better collect the missing one right away!" Emiko said.

"Yes!" Daiki said.

Xxx

"I don't want to go to home economics class." Kuri said.

"Today is the cooking practice that you hate, right?" Reiko said.

"Why is someone like that a home ec teacher?" Kuri said.

"Mr. Kaseda is merciless, isn't he?" Reiko said. "I heard that someone in the homeroom next to ours made a mistake during cooking practice and had to shred cabbage every day for a week."

"Why do you look so happy?" Kuri said.

"I'm not particularly happy. I'll go on ahead." Reiko said.

"I knew it, her back looks happy." Kuri said.

Xxx

"Did you bring your apron?" Reiko said.

"Of course. I don't know what Mr. Kaseda would say if I forgot it." Kuri

"Apron, apron...Why is Wiz...Hey! Don't move!" Daisuke said.

"What are you doing holding your school bag like that?" Reiko said.

"Oh, no, it's nothing." Daisuke siad.

"You're weird, Niwa." Reiko said. "Hey, Kuri, did you bring an apron?"

"Of course!" Kuri said. "I wanted to give Mr. Kaseda a good impression, so I spent a lot of time picking one."

"Let me see!" Reiko said."Oh, Kuri, you brought an apron like this again!"

"As for how to solve this problem, like terms can be gathered in one term by following a rule. When you add two equations, you add brackets to each equation, connect them with a plus symbol, remove the brackets, and gather the like terms. When you subtract one equation from another, you add brackets to each equation, connect them with a minus symbol..." Teacher said.

"Don't chew, okay?" Daisuke said to Wiz.

"You add brackets to each equation, connect them with a minus symbol..." Teacher said.

"Hey, Daisuke! Let's go to the home economics classroom!" Reiko said.

"Okay." Daisuke said and turned to Wiz. "Listen, no matter what happens, don't come out. Behave yourself."

"Come on, let's go. Break time will be over soon." Reiko said.

"I envy Hiwatari for being absent today." Kuri said.

"Stop babbling! Here!" Reiko said.

"You meanie!" Kuri said.

"How rude!" Reiko said.

"It'd be nice if the school burned down right now!" Kuri said.

Xxx

"What are you doing?! I told you over and over not to burn the flour!" Mr Kaseda said.

"I'm sorry." Kuri said.

"This movement! Put a snap in it. Like this, like this! You'd better not burn it this time!" Mr Kaseda said.

"Yes, sir." Kuri said.

"Your wrist is too rigid!" Mr Kaseda said.

"Yes, sir!" Kuri said.

"He's really getting on her case, isn't he? Daisuke, you should go comfort her. Hey, Daisuke!" Reiko said.

"Oh, no!" Daisuke cut his hand.

"Sorry. Are you okay? Let me see. And done!" Reiko bandaged his hand.

"You're well-prepared!" Daisuke said.

"I brought them for Kuri." Reiko said.

"I see." Daisuke said. "Thanks."

"Like this! Like this! Right... Right..." Mr Kaseda said. "What are you doing? What just happened?!"

"I need a mop... A mop...Are you okay? I'm sorry." Kuri said.

Xxx

"Let's eat!" They said.

"I'm sorry, everyone." Kuri said. "Him again?!"

"Listen while you're cleaning. After school tomorrow, the following students will be shredding cabbage. Hikawa! Of course, I mean Kuri." Mr Kaseda said.

"I know, you don't have to say it!" Kuri said.

"And Daisuke Niwa!" Mr Kaseda said. "Those two are it."

Xxx

"Daisuke!" Kuri gushed. "Hey! Could you meet me after our shredding tomorrow?"

"I...um...sure..." Daisuke said.

Kuri grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

He stared at her. She sure did like giving kisses out.

Xxx

"Dear big sister..." Kuri said.

"Uh oh." Reiko said.

"Why don't you take a tea break?" Kuri said.

"What's going on?" Reiko said.

"Aren't your shoulders sore?" Kuri said.

"You're creeping me out!" Reiko said. "What? What? What are you planning?"

"Oh, no, big sister. That's not a nice thing to say." Kuri said.

"Something's fishy." Reiko said.

"Big sister... We're twins, right?" Kuri said.

"What are you getting at?" Reiko said.

Xxx

"This is all your fault Wiz! You're such a glutton! Aw, man... Wiz..."

Wiz transformed into Daisuke

"Wow! You can change into me too?!" Daisuke said.

Xxx

"On second thought, I don't want to do it." Reiko said.

"You'll be fine. You'll be fine. If you wear this like this...See? I'm sure no one will find out!" Kuri said.

"I have to bring this again. And what else..." Reiko said.

"Okay, I'll be counting on you after school today." Kuri said.

"Okay, okay." Reiko said.

"I name it the "Big Look-alike Close Friends Change Places And Everyone Becomes Happy Operation"! You don't like it? Then, "Look-alike Close Friends..."" Kuri said.

"If you keep it up, we switch right now and you go to school by bike!" Reiko said.

"No thank you." Kuri said.

Xxx

"Don't tell me..." Reiko said.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Kuri said.

"I know, I know." Reiko said. "Does it really have to be this apron?"

"Of course! Try imitating my voice." Kuri said.

"Niwa, please, take my place for cleaning duty!" Reiko said.

"Am I like that?" Kuri said.

"Yeah." Reiko said.

Xxx

"What am I going to do? I'll be alone with Miss Hikawa. And also..." Daisuke said. "Don't move!"

"What are you talking about with your bag, Niwa?" Reiko, as Kuri, said.

"I'm not talking with my bag." Daisuke said.

"We'd better hurry to the home economics classroom, or we'll be scolded by Mr. Kaseda again." Reiko, as Kuri said.

"For cooking, you need love, deep emotion, and rhythm! Don't focus on shredding the cabbage! Feel the beat!" Mr Kaseda said.

"I'm all right...My heart isn't pounding after all!" Daisuke thought.

"Hey, pay attention! Start from the beginning!" Mr Kaseda said.

"What?! Hey, that's good stuff! You can't say...that this is bad, right, sir?" Reiko, as Kuri said.

"It's a joint responsibility! This can't be really called shredded. At best it's been chopped. We can't waste food. I will eat it all later. So make sure you SHRED IT!" Mr Kaseda said.

Xxx

"I'm so exhausted." Kuri, as Reiko said.

"Exhausted? But you've only run the 100m dash five times so far." Girl said.

"That's five years' worth." Kuri, as Reiko said.

"What?" Girl said.

"Oh, no... I'm going home now." Kuri, as Reiko said.

"What? That won't look good if the seniors show up." Girl said.

"Make up a good excuse for me. Later!" Kuri, as Reiko said.

Xxx

"I didn't know Niwa was this bad. He's almost as bad as Kuri." Reiko thought.

"Oh, no, nothing...Let's do a good job, Niwa." Reiko, as Kuri said.

"Not good!" Daisuke thought, remembering what his mom said.

"In order for you to be home in time for dinner, I said 5 PM in the warning letter.

I'm counting on you!" Emiko had said.

"I've got to get going." Daisuke thought.

"Excuse me, but I need to go to the restroom." Daisuke said.

Xxx

"Daisuki." Wiz said.

"No, it's not "ki." "Ke." Okay? You are now Daisuke. DA I SU KE." Daisuke said.

"Daisuki!" Wiz said.

"I told you that's not it. I'm still worried... I don't have time to waste! I'm counting on you!" Daisuke said.

He headed home and ran into Kuri, as Reiko.

"Oh, are you already done?" Kuri, as Reiko said.

"Yeah, something like that." Daisuke said.

"Then Reiko will be home soon too." Kuri thought.

"Aren't you taking your bike home?" Daisuke said.

"Oh, no! I forgot about it! See you later!" Kuri said.

"Slacker! I managed to make up an excuse for the seniors. Take it easy!" Girl said, bringing the bike.

"Thank you!" Kuri, as Reiko said.

"_She brought it all the way for Reiko..."_ Kuri thought.

Xxx

"Okay! You pass." Mr Kaseda said. "Hikawa, that apron suits you well."

"What?" Reiko as Kuri said.

"Don't you think, Niwa?" Mr Kaseda said.

"Daisuki." Wiz said.

"_He said "he really likes it." He means the apron, right?"_ Reiko as Kuri thought.

Xxx

"What?!" Daisuke said.

"This monument was put up for sale without us knowing and it wound up in an antique shop! Moreover, they were being sold separately. Coincidentally, I found them

and then purchased them. So that means it's no longer necessary to have you steal them." Emiko said.

"Right, right, right." Daisuke said.

"Isn't that great, Dai?" Emiko said.

"I came home early for this?" Daisuke said.

Xxx

"Today turned out to be a strange day. My heart didn't pound like usual even when I was with Miss Hikawa. When did she get so good at cabbage shredding?" Daisuke thought.

"Hey, Wiz. Thanks for your help today." Daisuke said.

Xxx

"Let's see...Here it is. If I iron it, it will look okay, right?" Reiko said, looking at a dress.

"It suits you! Reiko, you look good in that kind of outfit too." Kuri said.

"I was going to give it to you, but I changed my mind." Reiko said.

"You're more popular than I thought." Kuri said.

"Buttering me up won't work." Reiko said.

"I definitely don't want to switch places with you again!" Kuri said.

"I don't either." Reiko said.

"We're not alike at all." Kuri said.

"Right! We're not alike at all!" Reiko said.

"But no one noticed, did they?" Kuri said.

"Yeah..." Reiko said.

Xxx

Daisuke approached Kuri near the museum. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No." Kuri said. "I'll get right to it. I am running out of time. I need to talk to Dark."

"Oh." Daisuke said. "So this isn't a real date."

"Daisuke I thought I was clear. I don't believe in love." Kuri replied. "I just don't have time for it. I can't—"

"Well it's too late." Daisuke said. "It's past the time on the notice. Dark isn't coming."

Kuri seemed to get the message. "This isn't something I can negotiate. I'll do anything you ask. I just need to save him—I can't let Satoshi die!"

Moved by her plea, Daisuke sighed a long breath. "I'll...go look for him."

Understanding, she nodded.

Daisuke walked a distance away and transformed, then came back.

Xxx

Dark stood in front of the girl. "What is it you want? How do you know about the Kokuyoku?"

"I know everything, Dark." Kuri said. "I understand. But it's you, only you who can save everyone. You were created to save all of the broken artworks. You are their savior."

"I am nothing more than a mistake." Dark said.

"No! You are the culmination of the greatest work!" Kuri said.

Dark noticed she had a slight glow about her. "You...You are—"

Kuri put a finger to his lips. "I am so much more than you believe. Will you help me now, knowing the truth of what I ask and what I can give?"

Dark hesitated, and nodded.


	10. Orgel

"_Ich trage Dunkelheit, und ich bin leicht. Die Reihenfolge wird Ihnen im Namen von allen Engeln gegeben, die Magie und den Energiegeist verwalten. Es wird zur originalen Stelle zuruckgebracht, und es schlaft ewig."_ Dark said. "This is it for tonight."

"Yes. It will be a full moon tomorrow night, so the ceremony will finally be over." Daiki said.

"Yeah." Dark said. "It will be completed tomorrow."

Xxx

"I'd like to make a deal with you, Commander."

Kuri woke on her desk in class, Dark's voice from the fight the night before echoing in her thoughts.

What was he thinking making deals with Satoshi?

Xxx

As Daisuke headed home he was cut off by Satoshi.

"I have a bet with Dark. That he can steal the Yufilia's Night Scene, and if he does I don't touch a 'certain person.'" Satoshi said. "Now who do you think that could be?"

He pinned Daisuke to the wall threateningly.

"Satoshi!" Kuri stood there, panting, glaring at him.

A look passed between the pair.

"You...forgot your medicine." Kuri said. "Now come on home. Kei has been calling you for an hour."

"Ah...yes." Satoshi said.

Daisuke was already gone.

Xxx

"Why did you interfere?!" Satoshi shouted.

"Kei wants us to protect a forgery. We both know Dark's true intention is not that mockery of a painting!" Kuri said.

"Father wants me to protect it. I don't want you anywhere near that man!" Satoshi said.

"I'm not going to stand back and watch you destroy yourself in the name of the Hikari!" Kuri shouted.

Satoshi turned. "It's Dark!"

He ran after him, chasing him down a tunnel out to the balcony. He tackled him and fell.

"Satoshi!" Kuri said.

Dark grabbed him. "This makes us even for earlier. As for the bet, I win."

He gripped Kuri and flew her down to the ground.

"So the Commander is the one you want to protect so fiercely?" Dark said. "I'm supposed to protect a Hikari...and you want me to break the Hikari Curse—my own curse!"

"If it was easy I would do it alone." Kuri said. "But in the end it doesn't matter. Because I love him, so what am I supposed to do?"

Dark looked at her face, the pain and tortured expression he often saw when he looked in the mirror.

"You do believe in love." Dark said.

Xxx

"She is too cute!" Daisuke said. "How stunning!"

"What are you doing?" Reiko said. "Boy, Niwa, you don't have to be so surprised. Oh, that's Miss Hatori."

"She's really stunning, isn't she? I wish I could be like her." Kuri said.

"You?" Reiko said.

"What about it?!" Kuri said.

"That's impossible." Reiko said.

"But you know, I'd like to be a woman like that, and with Dark, I'd..." Kuri said.

"Oh, whatever." Reiko said.

"Did you say something?" Kuri said.

"Nothing." Reiko said.

"Well, uh..." Kuri said.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your masterpiece, Daisuke." Teacher said.

"Yes, ma'am! I'll try my best!" Daisuke said. "That's... Miss Hatori?"

"Hey, Daisuke! Are you listening?" Dark said.

"Yeah." Daisuke said.

"Change into me right away." Dark said.

"What's with you, all of a sudden?" Daisuke said.

"Just do it!" Dark said.

"But I can't just do it." Daisuke said. "I don't have Miss Hikawa's picture with me either."

"Daisuke, I have a favor to ask." Dark said.

"What?" Daisuke said.

"Give a message to Daiki." Dark said. "Tell him that the Adonis in the Garden of Vows has revived."

Home

"Grandpa, are you there?" Daisuke said.

"If you're looking for your grandfather, he said he was concerned about something and went out." Emiko said.

"Retrieval at the West Sea Old Castle's..." Daisuke read the paper.

"Hey, Dark, about what we talked about earlier..." Daisuke said.

"Dai, your grandfather is back." Emiko siad.

"I see. As I expected, the day has come." Daiki said.

"What the heck are you talking about, Grandpa?" Daisuke said.

"Long ago at the west edge of this town, there was an old castle on a cliff that faced the ocean. The castle had a beautiful garden, and since lovers often confirmed their love for each other there, it was called the Garden of Vows. In the Garden of Vows, there was a stone statue in the shape of a handsome young man from ancient myth named Adonis, a symbol of happiness for the lovers. However, a terrible monster dwelled in this statue. It won the love of beautiful women and drained their souls by kissing them. So Dark and I tried to seal this monster. The statue itself was loved by people, so we held the ceremony of sealing, leaving it in that place But before the ceremony was completed, the castle was struck by high waves, and the statue was also carried off into the sea and went missing. Since then, Dark and I have always feared that the seal would someday be broken and the monster would be revived." Daiki said.

"Then, Miss Hatori's boyfriend is..." Daisuke said.

"That's why we have to seal Adonis before she is kissed." Dark said.

"Where the heck did they go? Okay?" Daiki said.

"You'll catch a cold, Dad." Emiko said.

"Sorry, Emiko." Daiki said. "I might have forced a slightly difficult duty on Daisuke this time."

"He'll be fine." Emiko said.

Xxx

"It's been a long time." Adonis said. "It's you, Dark."

"You're going to die without a fight?" Dark said.

"I made that decision the moment I kissed Ayaka earlier. To be honest, at first I kissed her in order to drain her soul. That's what I have to do to live. But the moment our lips touched, I realized that living in a world without Ayaka would be without meaning." Adonis said.

"It's my principle not to show useless sympathy. Let's go!" Dark said.

"Hold on a second! Tomorrow night, I will bring Ayaka to the Garden of Vows. Please seal me then, in front of Ayaka." Adonis said.

Xxx

"Hey, did you know Miss Hatori has a boyfriend?" Girl said.

"He's so handsome!" Girl said.

"It's like he's the perfect boyfriend!" Girl said.

"Somehow, it seems he lives in a different world than we do." Girl said.

"Do you suppose there's any way that those two can be happy?" Daisuke said

"Sometimes it's peoples' love for each other that causes them to be unhappy." Dark said.

"The time for me to tell you the truth has come." Adonis said. He began to fade away.

"Stop! Please!" Hatori said.

"Keep watching. Keep watching until the end." Dark said.

Adonis faded away in a flash of light. Hatori stood on the cliff.

"Go ahead and die if you want to." Dark said.

"I will not die! Because this is the life that he loved." Hatori said.

"That's a good expression. I can see why he loved you." Dark said.

Xxx

"Morning." Daisuke said.

"Morning, Niwa." Reiko said.

"Morning." Daisuke said.

"What's the matter? You haven't been cheerful lately." Reiko said.

"That's not true." Daisuke said.

"Morning." Hatori said.

"It's Miss Hatori!" Kuri said. "Good morning!"

"Morning." Reiko said.

"Good morning!" Hatori said.

"She's as stunning as ever, isn't she?" Kuri said.

"Of course she is!" Daisuke said.

Xxx

"Grandpa..." Daisuke said.

"Are you all right?" Kuri said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for you to worry." Daisuke said.

"No, not at all. I'm the one who insisted on coming along. Ehrlich Von Vandembagu..." Kuri said.

"Excuse me, but are you Mr. Vandembagu's..." Daiki said.

"I am his younger sister, Bianca." Bianca said.

"My name is Daiki Niwa." Daiki said.

"So you're the one. Could you wait at our house? There is something I would like to give to you." Bianca said.

"Thank you." Daiki said.

"Wow... Getting to visit Mr. Vandembagu's house is like a dream come true! It has a slightly different mood from the picture grandma had, but he may look more handsome in this. I'm really glad that I came with you today, Niwa." Kuri said.

"Thank you for waiting. Please come this way." Bianca said.

"Excuse me... This picture... He seems kinder than people thought." Kuri said. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"He was a kind person. He left a message in his will to give this to you. Is this the right one?" Bianca said.

She showed the three of them to a piano.

"Wow! Is this the famous Orgel..." Kuri said. "A player piano, that only ever played one song, designed by the famous Vandembagu."

"Pardon me for asking, but what is your relationship with my brother, that he would leave this to you?" Bianca said.

"We made a promise, when he was still young and unknown." Daiki said.

"I see. That was the time when we were the happiest." Bianca said. "He was an earnest young man."

"Yes..." Daiki said.

"Thinking only of the piano, my brother became a world-famous pianist. So many people loved his performances. But the brother I loved is gone!" Bianca said. "I'm sorry, for saying such a thing. Well, then, I'd like to ask you to complete some paperwork in the study."

"Niwa, I..." Kuri said.

"What is it?" Daisuke said.

"I think I'll go and pray again, properly. Will you come with me?" Kuri said.

"Yeah, okay. That's good." Daisuke said.

Kuri then saw that the piano was opened up as if for someone to play. "What? When did that happen?"

"Wait, Miss Hikawa!" Daisuke said. "Sorry. I'll close it."

Suddenly he stopped.

"That music. Do you hear it?" Daisuke stood there, and then transformed into Dark.

"What...I can't move?" Dark said. "My magic too...and I can't hear Daisuke. Kuri! Get Daiki!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Dark..." Kuri said.

She stepped behind him, and ran a finger across his shoulder blade.

"What are you doing? Daisuke could die!" Dark shouted furiously.

"I'm running out of time." Kuri said. "All of the Hikari Arts are important to me. Not just you."

After a moment a feather flew from his back where her hand was, and she caught it.

"That is...Adonis..." Dark said. "But he disappeared!"

"To be given life, and to have that life snatched away just as quickly, the exchange between the two is a neverending cycle, a war that extends into eternity." Kuri quoted. "Do you know who said that?"

"This is no time for games!" Dark said.

"Satoshi said that." Kuri said. "Adonis! Awaken!"

Adonis reformed out of the magic of the feather.

"What...where am I?" Adonis said. "Where is Ayaka?"

"Adonis. This is Orgel. Why don't you go and play it?" Kuri said.

"No! Don't!" Dark said. "That piano is—"

Pain shot through him. Kuri didn't want him to talk to Adonis. How could she do this?

Adonis went, as if hypnotized, and sat at the piano. The song began to change, becoming gentle, sweet, loving.

Orgel began to glow, and transformed into golden light and flowed into Adonis.

Adonis, who had been made of glowing light, and had a vicious appearance, changed, healed, and became human.

"You are free. Be with your beloved Ayaka Hatori." Kuri said.

Adonis bowed to her. "Thank you, priestess."

He left her alone with Dark.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were doing?!" Dark demanded. "Why do you act like a—"

"Hikari?" Kuri asked. "I serve the Hikari. That will not change. I love Satoshi Hikari. And now I have purified one artwork and given it true life...I will not rest until I can do the same to you."

"Kuri, you can't be so reckless!" Dark said. "What if something happens to you?!"

Kuri smiled sadly. "I don't care what happens to me. I want to save Satoshi. I want you to be happy, Dark."

"I can't do that without you!" Dark embraced her, shaking. "Don't force yourself. Let me and Daisuke help you. I-I can't bear to lose you."


	11. Strawberries

"Dai! Dai, wake up!" Emiko said.

"Today's Sunday. Let me sleep in a little." Daisuke said.

"I'm going to the morning market, so I want you to carry things. I'm leaving in ten minutes, so please get ready." Emiko said.

"You're heavy. Get off, Wiz." Daisuke said. "Morning."

"Here, take this. Let's go." Emiko said.

"What about breakfast?" Daisuke said.

"We'll have brunch when we return." Emiko said.

"But I'll be doing physical labor...You have to stay home, Wiz." Daisuke said. "Oh, all right. But you have to be quiet, okay?"

"Strawberries! I want some..." Daisuke said.

"Then, please give me some strawberries. And onions, potatoes, and carrots. Tomatoes, cucumbers, celeries, cabbages, leeks, pumpkins..." Emiko said.

"That much? It's heavy!" Daisuke said.

"Hang in there. We'll stop by one more store." Emiko said.

"My shoulders almost fell off!" Daisuke said.

"Good work! It's a big help when you're there to carry things!" Emiko said.

"Didn't you buy a little too much?" Daisuke said.

"But they're cheap and fresh." Emiko said.

"But still...Wiz! What do we do? Was he crushed under all the food?" Daisuke said.

"Oh, he's fine. That red came from the strawberries." Emiko said.

"Strawberries? You're right! Wiz, did you eat all the strawberries?" Daisuke said.

"Oh, man...You shouldn't have done that! You glutton!"

"Troublesome little guy! But he reminds me of someone..." Emiko said.

"Now that you mention it, didn't we know a child who did something similar once?" Daiki said.

"You mean..." Daisuke said.

"He ate all the strawberries that I bought and his mouth was all red." Emiko said.

"Wasn't it when he was two years old?" Daiki said.

"Daisuke's been a glutton ever since." Emiko said.

"Geez, you're hopeless." Daisuke said.

Xxx

"Ours is a miniature Dachshund. His name is Tomato. When I get home, he's waiting

right there for me at the front door and he licks me all over my face!" Girl said.

"Boy, that's why I don't like dogs. Cats are more aloof, and moreover, once they trust the owners, they're affectionate too. That's why they're cute. We have three. They're mixed breeds, but they're very elegant." Girl said.

"Must be nice to have cats! We can't have cats, because one of us has a cat allergy." Kuri said.

"Then you don't have any pets?" Daisuke said.

"We have a lot of tropical fish. Dad likes them." Kuri said. "But they're no fun because I can't play with them or anything. Reiko, you name them and stuff, right? She says they're cute when she feeds them since they gather around."

"Really? You can tell fish apart by their faces?" Daisuke said.

"No way, you can't tell them apart by their faces. Their patterns and stuff are a little different. They seem to have their own personalities." Reiko said.

"But I still like dogs." Girl said.

"Cats are more interesting, for sure." Girl said.

"Hey, do you have any pets, Niwa?" Kuri said.

"Me? Yeah, I have a rabbit." Daisuke said.

"A rabbit?" Kuri said.

"Wow, I can kind of see that." Reiko said.

"Really?" Daisuke said.

"You're not the type to keep reptiles. Eating carrots in the sun suits you better." Reiko said.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke said.

"Hey, what's his name?" Reiko said.

"Oh, it's Wiz." Daisuke said.

"Oh, then you got it from The Wizard of Wiz." Girl said.

"That's Oz." Girl said.

"Hey, what does he look like?" Reiko said.

"What does he look like? He has long ears and..." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, all rabbits have that!" Reiko said

"Oh, yeah. But his ears are lopping, like this." Daisuke said.

"Sounds like fun! I want to see him!" Rai said.

"Let us see him!" Kuri said.

"But he's old, so we should leave him alone." Daisuke said.

"How old is he?" Reiko said.

"I don't know." Daisuke said.

"It's lonely when your pet passes away, don't you think?" Girl said.

"You're right." Girl said.

"Yeah, I guess." Girl said.

"Shoot! I shouldn't have talked about Wiz. I've heard that he's been Dark's familiar,

generation after generation, but...I wonder if that means that he's really old? But he acts just like a kid." Daisuke said.

"What are you remembering with that big smile?!" Takeshi said. "You're thinking about her again, aren't you?! You stud!"

"Ouch! That's not true!" Daisuke said.

"Swimming pool season is coming soon. I'll take pictures of Kuri in her swimsuit. You wanna pre-order them? Well? Well?" Takeshi said.

"No thanks!" Daisuke said.

"Don't be shy, buddy! Should I buy it for him?" Takeshi said.

Xxx

"Wiz, I brought you a present. Strawberries. See? It's got strawberries on it. No, not yet. They have to turn red. Even if you ate them now, it wouldn't taste good. So wait until they turn red, okay?" Daisuke said.

"You shouldn't have come! Man, his wanting to go out lately is becoming a real problem.

You can't come out! You'd better stay inside there. You can look outside, but hide

if someone comes closer. Promise me, okay?" Daisuke said.

"You really are good, Niwa." Reiko said.

"Miss Hikawa!" Daisuke said.

"No need to act so surprised." Reiko said.

"Oh, sorry." Daisuke said.

"Do you always sketch like that?" Reiko said.

"Yeah..." Daisuke said.

"You don't have to hide it!" Reiko said.

"No, I was thinking of stopping anyway." Daisuke said.

"Thank goodness! It looks like she hasn't noticed Wiz." Daisuke thought.

"Hey, Niwa, do you have some time now?" Reiko said.

"Yeah." Daisuke said.

"Can you come with me for a bit? There, look. It's called a lop ear rabbit." Reiko said.

"That really looks like Wiz." Daisuke said.

"See, her ears are lopping. Isn't your rabbit this kind?" Reiko said.

"Yeah. Since we got him from someone, I don't know the details, but they look the same." Daisuke said.

"I thought so! Isn't she cute? But lining up pets in front of the store like this, like they were toys, bothers me a little. Even for pets, how you first meet is important, isn't it?

Just like humans." Reiko said.

"Pretty eyes...I didn't know Miss Hikawa's eyes were like that." Daisuke thought.

"Look at that pose!" Reiko said.

"Hey, just like Wiz!" Daisuke said.

"What? Is that Wiz?" Reiko said.

"Yeah, well..." Daisuke said.

"Wiz! How cute! Can I hold him?" Reiko said.

"No! He might bite you!" Daisuke said.

"I'll be fine. Wiz..." Reiko said.

"No!" Daisuke said.

"What are you doing? That's mean!" Reiko said.

"It's okay, he's used to it. Well, I have something to go do...Sorry! See you tomorrow!" Daisuke said.

Xxx

"Wiz, look, they're turning a little red now. You'll be able to eat them soon. What's the matter? You look down. You want to go outside again? Guess there's no helping it.

Okay, I'll take you out tomorrow." Daisuke said.

Xxx

"Wiz, wait up! Wiz! What, you wanted to come here? I guess he's interested in it

because it looks like him. What? Wiz? Wiz! Be quiet!" Daisuke said.

"Welcome. May I help you?" Salesgirl said.

"Does this rabbit bite or anything?" Daisuke said.

"This kind is gentle. Are you looking for a rabbit?" Salesgirl said.

"Well, sort of." Daisuke said. "I'll come again. Thank you."

"Thanks for coming." Salesgirl said.

"You can't go in the store on your own like that. If they see me catch you, they'll think I'm a thief! If you don't listen to me, I won't take you outside anymore, got it?" Daisuke said.

Xxx

"Wiz, it's dinner time. Are you still upset? Stop pouting and cheer up already, will you?See? They're red. You can eat them now. He seems to be going through a rebellious phase right now." Daisuke said.

"Rebellious phase? You mean Wiz? What on Earth happened?" Daiki said.

"He's been selfish lately. I buy strawberries for him, take him out for walks, and other stuff, but he doesn't listen to what I say at all. It's like I'm his servant and not his owner." Daisuke said.

"Wiz is first and foremost Dark's magical servant. He doesn't think of you as his owner." Daiki said.

"Then what am I?" Daisuke said.

"Like a friend or a brother, maybe?" Daiki said.

"Why don't you think of him as your cute little brother, and listen to his selfish requests?" Emiko said.

"But..." Daisuke said.

"If it still bothers you, you should ask Dark to talk to him on the next job." Emiko said.

"Thanks for dinner." Daisuke said.

Xxx

"Dark doesn't understand how Wiz feels. In fact, I think about Wiz a lot more." Daisuke said.

"Wiz? Wiz? I thought so! Wiz! I see. You wanted to give her the strawberry to eat? I understand, Wiz. But it's already closed today. Okay? I'll bring you here again another time. I really care for him, but... I think in the end he'd rather have a rabbit than a human as a friend. But it's kind of a lonely thought." Daisuke said.

"Niwa, that's not it! You're so naive! With is a boy, right?" Reiko said.

"Well, probably." Daisuke said.

"What a hopeless owner! What Wiz wants isn't just a friend." Reiko said.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke said.

"Are you stupid? He wants a girlfriend!" Reiko said.

"A girlfriend?" Daisuke said.

"Oh, poor Wiz! He finally met a cute rabbit, but...I can't leave it to you, Niwa. I will help Wiz achieve his love." Reiko said.

"I see, that's why." Daisuke said.

"Get your act together, then!" Reiko said. "Come on, let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Daisuke said.

"The pet shop, of course!" Reiko said.

"She was sold? Do you know who bought her?" Daisuke said.

"I don't know. From what they said, it sounded like they were from out of town." Salesgirl said.

"We were a little too late. Poor Wiz..." Reiko said.

"If it doesn't have to be a lop ear rabbit, there is another cute one." Salesgirl said.

"Oh, is that so? Then..." Daisuke said.

"No, it has to be that rabbit. Thank you very much." Reiko said. "What are you thinking? Wiz liked that rabbit! Would you want somebody if it wasn't Kuri?!"

"But..." Daisuke said. "Wiz was here!"

"What is it?" Reiko said.

"The strawberry that he wanted to give to that rabbit. Then Wiz already knows." Daisuke said.

"It must have been a shock to Wiz." Reiko said.

That's right, I have to change into Dark today. What do I do? Without Wiz... Daisuke thought.

"I wonder where he is?" Daisuke said.

"He must be looking all over for her. I heard that rabbits can die if they get too lonely." Reiko said.

"No way..." Daisuke said.

"In any case, let's look for him! He wouldn't have gone too far." Reiko said.

"Right." Daisuke said.

"Wiz! Wiz!" Reiko said.

"Wiz! Wiz!" Daisuke said.

"Wiz! Wiz!" Reiko said. "An evening shower!"

"What am I going to do? Wiz hates getting wet." Daisuke said.

"I'm sure he's taking shelter from the rain." Reiko said. "Hey, can't you think of any place he might have gone?"

"Wiz! Wiz!" Daisuke said.

"Wiz! Wiz!" Reiko said.

"Wiz!" Daisuke said.

"Niwa! Look at that!" Reiko said.

"What is it?" Daisuke said.

"On top of the windmill!" Reiko said.

"Wiz! What are you doing?!" Daisuke said.

"He probably thought of going to a high place to look for her." Reiko said.

"Wiz!" Daisuke said.

"Hey, isn't something wrong?" Reiko said.

"He's weak because he got wet. He can't move." Daisuke said.

"He's going to fall!" Reiko said.

"Wiz! Hang in there!" Daisuke said.

"We have to do something!" Reiko said.

"Wiz!" Daisuke said.

"Niwa! Look out!" Reiko said.

"Ouch..." Daisuke said.

"Sorry, Niwa! How's Wiz?!" Reiko said.

"Wiz?! Thank goodness!" Daisuke said.

"You're amazing, Niwa! I never knew you were so brave!" Reiko said. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"What time is it now?" Daisuke said.

"Ten till five." Reiko said.

"Oh, man!" Daisuke said.

"Niwa?" Reiko said.

"Sorry! I'll call you later!" Daisuke said.

"Okay." Reiko said.

"Well... Thanks." Daisuke said.

"Don't catch a cold, okay?" Reiko said.

Xxx

What are you panicking about?

Dark...

Did you forget that Wiz would fly to me right away, no matter where he is, if I call him?

That's right. I was so panicked and I completely...Why didn't you tell me?!

It was a lot of fun. It's a good combination indeed. You and Riku...

"Let's go, Wiz!" Dark said.

Xxx

Daisuke was on the phone with Reiko.

"Thanks for today, Miss Hikawa. You didn't catch a cold after getting wet in the rain, did you? Yes, he's doing well. It looks like With gets hungry when he has a broken heart. He's bingeing on strawberries." Daisuke said.

"Really? What a funny rabbit!" Reiko said.

"Yeah, he's a little different." Daisuke said.

"But I'd like to have a Wiz, 'cause he's cute." Reiko said.

"You think so?" Daisuke said. "Because he's really..."


	12. Agate Links

"Tomorrow night at 7 o'clock, I will come to take the Agate Links." Read Dark's Warning Letter. This is Yukiru Sugisaki, reporting from the front of Lagaris Art Museum. This time Dark's target is this antique artwork, the Agate Links. This artwork, whose creator is unknown, was donated three days ago, but due to the arrival of Dark's warning letter, it is very crowded with general visitors and press." Yukiru said.

"Excuse me! Please do not come any closer than that!" Cop said.

"You say that, but I can't see!" Man said.

"Hey, don't push me!" Man said.

"I'll make tomorrow's front page with this!" Takeshi said. "I won't have a problem with finding news as long as Dark's around."

Xxx

"Well then, see you later!" Daisuke said.

"Wait, Dai! Don't be too late today, okay?" Emiko said.

"I know, and you should stop sending warning letters without letting me know." Daisuke said.

"Oh, this time the warning letter wasn't sent by me. Your grandfather sent it." Emiko said.

"Grandpa? Why?" Daisuke said.

"Well, you know..." Daiki said.

"Why, Grandpa?" Daisuke said.

"Well, you know." Daiki said.

"Oh, no! I'll be late!" Daisuke said.

Xxx

"So Takeshi looks like he's in love." Reiko laughed.

"Speaking of love..." Kuri said.

"Don't even go there!" Reiko said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Daisuke said.

Reiko blushed. "Nothing!"

"We were laughing at how Takeshi seems to have fallen for a ghost." Kuri said.

Xxx

"Man, without Hiwatari around, things are just too easy. This is the one. I'll snap it right up, then." Dark said.

"Who's there?!" Menou said.

"Dark, that's her! The one Saehara was talking about." Daisuke said.

"Phantom Thief Dark?" Menou said.

"Yes." Dark said.

"This... You came here to take this, right?" Menou said.

"Precisely." Dark said.

"Then, please, wait one more day. After that, I will definitely give it to you." Menou said.

"One more day?" Dark said.

"One more day. Just one more day..." Menou said. "You won't?"

"No, I'll accede to the request of a beautiful woman. But...Only one more day." Dark said.

Kuri stopped him. "We cannot let her suffer. I know Takeshi loves her, but I think..."

Xxx

"I can't believe it! Come on, Dark!" Daisuke said. "What was that "request of a beautiful woman" stuff about?! It's embarrassing!"

"Oh, I see. So with her asking you that nicely, you'd just take it away from her?" Dark said.

"I couldn't. Still..." Daisuke said.

"See, I told you!" Dark said.

"In any case, I wonder who that girl is? I don't understand what she means by "wait one more day."" Daisuke said.

"Did she say that?" Daiki said.

"Grandpa, why?" Daisuke said.

"I used to sleep alongside you like this when you were little." Daiki said.

"Sorry, I couldn't bring it back." Daisuke said.

"That girl said to wait one more day?" Daiki said.

"Yeah." Daisuke said.

"I see. One day...She's been waiting for one more day for all this time...For one more day..." Daiki said.

"Grandpa..." Daisuke said.

Xxx

"Even though Dark failed to steal it, this security is too light, Pops. She was here last night. Of course she wouldn't be here now, right?" Takeshi said.

"Who is it? Who are you? You! From the other day!" Menou said.

"I'm not anyone suspicious! Well, sneaking in is suspicious, but...I'm just gathering information! I thought that necklace was Dark's target!" Takeshi said.

"Yes, I asked him to wait one day. Because it's my important treasure." Menou said.

"Your treasure? I heard it was donated. Is it yours?" Takeshi said.

"Yes..." Menou said. "It's an important reminder of a person who's important to me."

"Then you don't have to give it up to Dark! It's better not to lose it, right? Okay. I'll protect it for you! Tomorrow, without fail!" Takeshi said.

Xxx

"I waited one day. That was our promise, young lady. You don't have to be caught in the spell of that necklace any longer." Dark said.

"That promise is invalid. I want you to leave, Phantom Thief Dark!" Takeshi said.

"Saehara_!"_ Daisuke said.

"I said leave!" Takeshi said.

"Wait!" Dark said. "You!"

"Hey! Dark! Stealing by force from a girl when she doesn't want you to, is that how you do things?!" Takeshi said.

"Hey! Don't say it in a way that causes a misunderstanding! A kid shouldn't swing things like that!" Dark said.

"Sorry, young lady. I'll borrow it for now! There's no way I'll let him steal it!" Takeshi said.

"That idiot!" Dark said.

"Was the spell broken?" Daisuke said.

"No, not yet." Dark said.

Xxx

"That girl is caught in the spell of the Agate Links." Daiki said.

"Was she someone you knew?" Daisuke said.

"Yes...After all, that necklace is something I gave her forty years ago. Let me explain. It wasn't a stolen item. It was one of our family treasures. Well, without tracing its origins,

I can't know that for certain. Daisuke, I would like to release her from the spell somehow." Daiki said.

"Yeah." Daisuke said.

Xxx

"Saehara!" Daisuke said.

"Damn, you're persistent!" Dark said.

"I told you that I'm not going to give..." Takeshi said.

Kuri used her magic, and the pendant was purified. "Takeshi you Baka! Getting me involved like this!"

"Saehara!" Daisuke said.

"I defended it! But..." Takeshi said."Sorry, it got broken. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Menou said.

"What is your name?" Takeshi said.

"I am Menou Kurashina." Menou said. "I really appreciate it."

"I've successfully taken the Agate Links from you. Though I'd intended to break it anyway. As long as you wear this, you'll stay bound to it. Until it was donated and I found it, you had been waiting patiently for all that time. For forty long years." Dark said.

Xxx

"Forty years ago, I obediently took up our family business. I thought that since I was born into this family, it was the natural thing to do. I didn't question this Phantom Thief business, without passion, just doing my job. But when it was quiet, after people had fallen asleep, and about the time when I was going home from work, there was always a window with a small light on. In there, that girl was lying down with the bedside light on,

looking outside every night. It was as if that light, in the pitch black town, was calling me.

That's how it felt." Daiki said.

"Who is it?" Menou said. "Who are you?"

"I'm... er... a Phantom Thief...No, I mean, a friend." Daiki said.

"I thought so!" Menou said.

"She was shy and frail. I really liked her face when she laughed every so often. I wanted to see her smile, so I just wanted to give her something. For her smile...I delivered the Agate Links to her while she was asleep. But she passed away the next day. I never thought that something like this would happen." Daiki said.

Xxx

"I'll take care of this. Your feelings are in here. Material things aren't good, because your feelings stay with them.

"I was waiting for a long, long time. But it ends today. I can't stay any longer, can I?" Menou said.

"No! Dark, we can't leave things like this. It doesn't feel right, ending it this way." Daisuke said. "Here. It's broken, but I think you should keep it."

"I finally got to see you. I've... I've wanted to tell you for so long. Thank you! Thank you, little Mr. Phantom Thief." Menou said.

"But I'm..." Daisuke said.

As Menou faded out of existence, she waved at Daisuke.

"I...found...you..."

Xxx

"I see. So she's gone." Daiki said.

"She wanted to thank you for so long, Grandpa. I don't think Miss Menou was caught in the spell of the Agate Links. She just wanted to thank you." Daisuke said.

"I see..." Daiki said.

"So you really should have gone to see her!" Daisuke said.

"No..." Daiki said. "She was waiting for the fourteen-year-old me for all that time. The fourteen-year-old me in her memories..."

"But it was a lie!" Daisuke said.

"Listen, Daisuke. Stealing isn't the only job for a Phantom Thief. Sometimes giving a dream to someone who needs it is also the job of a Phantom Thief. There are also lies that exist to make people happy." Daiki said.

"Then, for the first time, I thought I wanted to see. The legendary black-winged Phantom Thief who once flew the night sky..." Daisuke said.

xxx

"Hey! Daisuke!" Takeshi said.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Daisuke thought.

"Like I said, I saw her! I fought with Dark and I protected it! I protected it!" Takeshi said.

"Oh, you did?" Daisuke said.

"But it's strange. I checked around and there's no Menou Kurashina in this town." Takeshi said.

"Maybe she's already gone somewhere far away." Daisuke said.

"I see, she moved. That's got to be it! Hey, Daisuke! I'll say that the Agate Links was taken by Dark! She's not the one that took it!" Takeshi said.

"Yeah, that works." Daisuke said.

"I can't tell him that Miss Menou was someone from forty years ago. Does that make this another lie that makes someone happy? " Daisuke thought.

"But her eyes... It looked like she was completely crazy about me!" Takeshi said

"You guys look like you're having fun." Reiko said.

"You'll be late!" Kuri said.

"Hurry up, Daisuke!" Takeshi said.

"Wait up!" Daisuke said.


	13. Neptune

Tonight at 9 o'clock, I will come to take the Horn of Neptune." Read Dark's notice.

"Is everyone in position?" Saehara aid.

"Yes, sir!" Officer said.

"We are facing this challenge with the perfect system! Your only enemy is your own carelessness! Got it?! We'll catch Dark today for sure!" Saehara said.

"Yes, sir!" Officer said.

"Dark, you'll be finished today!" Saehara said.

"I can't see!" Girl said.

"Hey, don't push me!" Girl said.

"This is why I didn't want to come!" Reiko said.

"It looks like the police are facing him again, this time with a perfect system, by air and by sea. Will Dark finally be arrested tonight? Or will he successfully steal the important cultural artifact, the Horn of Neptune, from the temple that sits on the bottom of the sea?" Yukiru said. "There they are!"

Xxx

"So the temple is located under that area?" Daisuke said.

"The security's heavy today, since it's an important cultural artifact." Emiko said.

"Well, we have Wiz. Right? Sorry, Wiz." Daisuke said.

Xxx

"How is it? Have you detected anything?" Saehara said.

"Nothing yet, sir." Officer said.

"Nothing here, either." Officer said.

"It's Dark! Dark has made his appearance!" Officer said.

"All right! He disappeared around here?" Saehara said.

"Yes, sir. We currently have half of our officers out searching for him." Officer said.

"Good! Search thoroughly! I guess we shouldn't depend too much on the helicopters." Saehara said.

Xxx

"Haven't they found Dark yet?" Kuri said.

"Well, it won't be long, since they've got this many officers." Takeshi said.

"No matter how many officers they use, it won't work, because Mr. Dark is a great Phantom Thief." Kuri said.

"Just between us, the police have more going for them than sheer numbers. They're using underwater high-speed scooters with high-powered motors that can travel underwater at up to 40 km per hour! That's a speed that even Dark can't outrun! They also have underwater defense sensors that send out an alert and fire a net too. It's really awesome gear that only reacts to the thermal signature of humans! They're using a lot of other high-tech equipment

this time too, so they can catch Dark!" Takeshi said.

"Oh..." Kuri said.

"Not just "Oh"! It's high-tech, you know! They spent so much on it, you know!" Takeshi said.

"I don't care, just so long as they catch him soon. It's such a pain getting dragged out here by Kuri." Reiko said.

"What?! Don't you want to see this historical moment?!" Takeshi said.

"Like I said, I'm not interested." Reiko said.

"Mr. Dark..." Kuri said.

Xxx

"Detective, one of the traps has fired." Officer said.

"Which location?" Saehara said and the man pointed. "So he appeared on the opposite side. Just as I expected. Full speed ahead! Have the units that were on standby also sent this way!"

"Yes, sir!" Officer said.

"Detective! The net is broken!" Officer said.

"So he escaped. Well, at least it bought us some time. He's still nearby. Search this area thoroughly! Even dig into the ocean floor!" Saehara said.

"Yes, sir!" Officer said.

Xxx

"_They aren't thinning out at all. Should we go somewhere else?"_ Daisuke said.

_**No, this is actually a good chance.**_ Dark said. "Sorry!"

"It's Dark! He's stolen a scooter!" Officer said.

"Chase him! He went your way!" Saehara said.

"There's no answer!" Officer said.

"Everyone after him! Surround him! Capture Dark without fail!" Saehara said.

"Try again in a hundred years!" Dark said.

"Another trap sensor went off!" Officer said.

"The scooter unit has been taken out completely!" Officer said.

"I'm receiving rescue beacons!" Officer said. "One after another, they got caught and immobilized in the nets!"

"Damn it! Disarm the traps!" Saehara said.

"Why won't they stop?!" Officer said.

"I don't know! That blasted Dark!" Saehara said.

Xxx

_Is this the temple's entrance?_ Daisuke said.

_**One of them. Let's go.**_ Dark said.

_Man, this place is kind of spooky._ Daisuke said.

_**Proceed with caution, then? **_Dark said.

Xxx

"Dark has broken into the underpass." Officer said.

"Trap him there." Saehara said.

"But, Detective..." Officer said.

"We can't just withdraw now. We have to capture him on our own, to uphold our pride as police officers!" Saehara said.

Xxx

"The police sure are doing pretty good today." Reiko said. "You know, Kuri... The temple's in the ocean, right? If there was an entrance in a place like this, the police would have been watching it too. There's no way it's here."

"It must be, because the tarot cards predicted that I'd be able to see Mr. Dark." Kuri said.

"I'll go buy something to drink." Reiko said.

"The predictions of the tarot cards are really accurate! Guide me one more time!" Kuri said.

Xxx

"Good, good. Keep this up and corner him steadily. If he keeps going this way, where is he going to come out?" Saehara said.

"It'll be here." Officer said.

"That's close to here. We'll set our entire force to ambush him. I'm going too." Saehara said.

"Yes, sir!" Officer said.

Xxx

_Oops! That was close._ Daisuke said.

_**That must be it. I guess I didn't need a rope. I wasn't expecting them to use lasers.**_ Dark said.

_That was close, wasn't it?_ Daisuke said.

_**No, the actual fun starts here.**_ Dark said.

Xxx

"Dark has disappeared?" Saehara said.

"The radar isn't picking him up." Officer said.

"That can't be right!" Saehara said. "This is super high-tech, right? Stupid thing! What?! But... Roger that."

"Detective?" Officer said.

"We're pulling out! We'll stand by above water." Saehara said.

xxx

_Hey, the temple isn't this way. Are we heading back to the land?_ Daisuke said.

_**They say "When you're in a hurry, take the long way," right? I'll leave them a little present. Oh, here it is! It's an honor to meet you, Mademoiselle. This isn't good! The ground's looser than I thought. It's just a matter of time before the temple collapses.**_ Dark said.

Xxx

"Is it really here? What is this? It's creepy! But can I really see Mr. Dark? No, I mustn't doubt it! I have to believe it! I'm going to see Mr. Dark, no matter what!" Kuri said. "Ouch!"

"Kuri!" Reiko said.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Kuri said. "Mr. Dark!"

"What are you doing in a place like this?" Dark said.

"I really did get to meet you!" Kuri said. "You know, the tarot cards told me I'd definitely be able to see you."

"What were you thinking?" Dark said.

"So sudden and bold of Mr. Dark..." Kuri said.

"Hey, you're being too rash. You know that?" Dark said.

"It's because I wanted to see you." Kuri said.

Dark was shocked. This girl really loved him. He clutched her in his arms, careful not to drop her. What was this feeling?

"You're always busy with your work." Kuri said. "I'm sorry I got in your way tonight...but I had to see you!"

"Kuri... Even you should be okay with something like this, right?" Dark said.

"Yeah. Can I go first?" Kuri said.

"If you fell, then who would catch you?" Dark said. "Come down at your own pace, okay? I'll go ahead and wait for you, okay?"

Kuri sped down the ladder and jumped, landing in Dark's arms. "Aw, score!"

Dark blushed. "Ah..."

This was bad. He was going to transform any minute.

A grappling hook flew out of the wall and grabbed Kuri, yanking her into a cage.

"What?!" Dark said angrily, clenching a fist.

We have to save Miss Hikawa. Daisuke said.

_**The person who kidnapped her is probably him.**_ Dark said.

_Him?_ Daisuke said.

"You're here, aren't you, Mr. Chief Commander!" Dark said furiously. "Let her go! She has no part in this!"

"Of course she does...or haven't you seen the Capture Charm she stole?" Satoshi said.

_Miss Hikawa stole something?_ Daisuke said

"Of course I saw it. But she's not going to use it. She's just a human girl, not even a tamer, so _leave her out of this_!" Dark said.

"Oh, it seems I've struck a nerve..." Satoshi said. "But Kuri Hikawa is no ordinary human girl. She comes from a long illustrious line of miko. Her Ancestor, Midoriko, cast the the Hikari Curse, at the behest of her demon lover. Although, she does have a lot in common with that ancestor, in that she loves a demon..."

"Shut up!" Kuri shouted. "Be quiet! I love you Satoshi! And you're no demon! You're a white angel!"

Satoshi turned to her and a pained look crossed his face. "N-No...we can't kill her..."

Dark went to her, but was too late as Krad was standing in front of the cage.

"Looking for me?" Kuri was standing behind the blonde angel. "Now you'll see wait it's like to be trapped..."

"No you mustn't!" Dark shouted, but too late.

"Rin. Pyō. Tō. Ja. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen." Kuri said, activating the capture charm. It glowed and pulled Krad out of Satoshi.

Dark reached for the capture charm, but it was too late. The gold pentacle had turned black, and Kuri's arms were shaking. Dark reached out to take it, but Satoshi brushed him aside.

"Lady Kuri...I know you are only trying to help. But that charm is at it's limit. You must return him to me. It is my curse to bear. I must atone for my ancestor's crimes." Satoshi said.

"We are not our ancestors. I will break this curse. I will be the miko that ends the pain, if it is the last thing I do...but for now..." Kuri spoke the incantation backwards, releasing Krad back into Satoshi's body.

The charm turned gold again and Kuri turned to Dark. "I believe you have a Horn to purify."

"Der schwarze Flugel, der die ganze Macht hat, Sparen Sie Neptun Vom Fluch." Dark said, purifying the horn with his magic.

Dark pulled Kuri into his arms. "Wiz! Now! Sorry, I win again."

They flew back to the surface.

"Well, we'll see about that." Satoshi said. "We are not our ancestors...huh...that girl..."

xxx

"Where's Hiwatari?" Kuri said.

"He should be fine." Dark said. "So he's returned."

"Yeah. I'm glad that he looks okay." Kuri said.

"What?" Dark said.

"I wonder if he'll be coming back to school tomorrow as well?" Kuri said.

"You could make a man jealous talking like that." Dark said.

"Don't be stupid Dark. I came to help the Hikari and their artworks." Kuri said. "But...I mostly exist for the Hikari. I stand by my research."

Dark set her down on her balcony. "Your research. This is dangerous, Kuri."

"It doesn't matter." Kuri had a determined look on her face. "I started out, looking for you, following you on your heists, to study you. I thought I was going to capture you sometimes, as if that would get Hiwatari's attention. But I am not an agent or detective. But I am a miko. And as a miko, I can break the Hikari Curse."

"Quite an optimist, aren't you, Kuri? Well, that's actually one of your good points." Dark said. "You've earned a thank you."

"Huh?" Kuri said.

Dark leaned in and kissed her cheek. Kuri turned away, almost as if she knew that if she looked on his face, she would see Daisuke.

Maybe she did.

But that still didn't answer the question...why did Kuri make Dark transform now?


	14. With Rutile

"I wonder if the Phantom Thief will appear again, as everyone expects? Although the warning letter hasn't arrived yet, naturally it'll be targeted, considering its value." Man said.

"But that Phantom Thief, whose name is Dark or something, is quite..." Woman said.

"Police Chief Hiwatari has arrived." Man said.

"He's twenty-six and already a candidate for the highest executive position." Woman said.

"How handsome!" Woman said.

"Well, if it isn't Police Chief Hiwatari." Man said.

"Hello." Kei said.

"It's rare for you to show up for this kind of gathering, isn't it?" Man said.

"Yes, sort of." Kei said.

"Your proud son, the Chief Commander, seems to have been waiting a while." Man said.

"Satoshi! So you were already here." Kei said.

"But to have adopted a son at such a young age..." Man said.

"At his age, Satoshi has already graduated from Lagoon University at the top of his class. And since he doesn't have any relatives that he can depend on, he needed someone who could support him." Kei said.

"I see." Man said.

"Moreover, I thought I could draw out his talent. Well, he's actually cute, in spite of how he seems." Kei said.

"Don't you have something to discuss with me?" Satoshi said.

"Oh, that's right. Well then, everyone, please excuse us. I would like to be alone with my dear son." Kei said and the two left.

"I wish he would stop bragging about his son. A Chief Commander who let Dark escape

isn't really..." Man said.

Xxx

"This is the Rutile of Grief. You know about it, don't you?" Kei said.

"Yes, and also the fateful story surrounding it." Satoshi said.

"You also understand that we can't let him steal any more, don't you?" Kei said.

"Fake! This is a counterfeit!" Satoshi said.

"I know you're having fun playing with that phantom. But won't you end your play time soon? You are not Satoshi Hikari any longer. You are Satoshi Hiwatari." Kei said.

"Are you asking me to protect something like this?" Satoshi said.

"I'm not saying to protect it. I'm telling you to capture that annoying Phantom Thief." Kei said.

"That's the real Rutile!" Satoshi said.

"If it's necessary to draw out more of your power in order to catch him, shouldn't we use whatever we can? Here, take this, Satoshi." Kei said.

Xxx

"Dai, answer the door, please!" Emiko said.

"Okay! Please come in." Daisuke said.

"Hey!" Kosuke said.

"Hey?" Daisuke said.

"Maybe "hey" was a little strange." Kosuke said.

"Who is it, Dai?" Emiko said.

"Well, may I ask who you are?" Daisuke said.

"I'm not anyone special, exactly, but..." Kosuke said. "Hey."

"Welcome home, Kosuke!" Emiko said.

"Kosuke? Is Kosuke back?" Daiki said.

"It's been a long time. Well, aren't you looking good!" Kosuke said.

"Dad?" Daisuke said.

"You've grown, Daisuke." Kosuke said.

"Couldn't you have come home a little more dramatically?" Daiki said.

"No kidding! It was like you hadn't been gone for long at all. You're such a strange person. Don't you think, Dai?" Emiko said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Daisuke said.

"That's right. I have a souvenir for Daisuke. It's a replica of the Rutile of Grief. I've been reading about your remarkable activities in the papers. You're going to steal it tomorrow, right?" Kosuke said.

"Yes, that's the plan." Daisuke said.

"If you have this, you won't mistake it for another. Keep it with you always." Kosuke said.

"Yes. Thank you very much." Daisuke said.

"Gee, Dai, you're acting strange, being so formal! Don't you think so, Dad?" Emiko said.

"Yeah, really." Daiki said.

"What should I make for dinner today, Dad?" Emiko said.

"That dish that Kosuke likes. You know, that one..." Daiki said.

What's wrong? It was the first time you'd seen your father in a long time, right? Dark said.

I don't really know if anything's wrong. Twelve years have passed since he left. Daisuke said.

Well, it's like that between a son and a father. Dark said.

I don't get it. I wonder what he's thinking, giving me this replica out of the blue. Daisuke said.

Xxx

"I said, hey!" Reiko said. "We've being calling you for a while."

"Sorry." Daisuke said.

"Hey, that's a replica of the Rutile of Grief, right?" Kuri said.

"Yeah, it is." Daisuke said.

"Who gave it to you?" Reiko said.

"We were just saying that you're more popular with the girls than we thought." Kuri said.

"That's not it. It was just a souvenir." Daisuke said.

"From who?" Reiko said.

"It's from my dad." Daisuke said.

"Your father?" Reiko said.

"He came back yesterday, all of a sudden." Daisuke said.

"Don't you guys know?" Takeshi said.

"Know what?" Twins said.

"The Rutile is popular nowadays." Takeshi said. "It's a replica, but the stone is real."

"That's a reporter for you." Reiko said.

"You see? This stone has the power to draw out people's hidden abilities. Like my charm.

Here, can't you feel it?" Takeshi said.

"If that's all the power it has, it wouldn't be popular, right?" Reiko said. "There's no way it could be."

"Darn." Kuri said.

"No, I think the power of that stone is incredible." Satoshi said.

"Hiwatari!" Daisuke said.

"Long time no see, Hiwatari!" Reiko said.

"I have one too." Satoshi said.

"Wow, it really is popular. Now I want one too." Kuri said.

"Geez, you've got a weak spot for popular things." Reiko said.

This isn't good. Dark said.

Dark, what is this stone? Daisuke said.

Xxx

That stone? Dark said.

Xxx

"No, that Rutile is the real one, but in the end it's just a replica. I've traveled around the world and researched many kinds of artworks, in order to find ways of completely removing the curses in those artworks." Kosuke said.

"Did you find any?" Emiko said.

"No, but what I can say is that any artwork contains its own power, the artist's feelings, and also the thoughts of people who held it. Many kinds of feelings get accumulated, the artworks become respected due to their attractiveness, and it leads to more power and creates synergy. At the least, I think I was able to reconfirm those matters." Kosuke said.

"Can I ask you a question? What made you want to come home?" Emiko said.

"Well, I wanted to see you, of course." Kosuke said.

"Kosuke?" Emiko said.

"Well... If anything, maybe it's because of the Rutile of Grief. I heard that the real one would be

donated to this town's museum. The Rutile of Grief has the power to draw out the abilities of the one who holds it. Yes, it could even drive that person to destruction." Kosuke said.

"Is it that dreadful?" Emiko said.

"Well, no, probably not, I think." Kosuke said.

"You were worried about Dai, right? I'm so happy!" Emiko said.

Xxx

Be on the lookout for anything this time, Daisuke. Dark said

Why? Daisuke said.

I may have to use a power that I haven't used yet. Dark said.

Magic? Daisuke said.

Yes, a strong one that could strain your body. I'll avoid it as best I can, but if I do, pardon me. Dark said.

But why? Daisuke said.

You'll know why soon! Dark said.

Xxx

"Today, Dark sent in a warning letter saying that he will steal the piece of jewelry, the Rutile of Grief, which was recently donated here to the Granbel Museum." Yukiru Sugisaki said. "The time is fast approaching. How does Phantom Thief Dark intend to break through this heavy security? Exciting, isn't it?"

"Well, then..." Kosuke said.

"What?" Emiko said.

"You were saying that the light bulb in the basement was dead, right? I'll go and change it." Kosuke said.

"But it's okay to do it later. Aren't you going to see Dark's work?" Emiko said.

"I know how it'll go even if I don't watch." Kosuke said.

Xxx

"It's now beginning." Satoshi said.

"Excuse me. The time in the warning letter has just passed." Dark, dressed as an officer said.

"Yes." Satoshi said.

"The Rutile of Grief is safe, as you can see. Dark probably won't show up tonight." Dark said.

"No, he is already here." Satoshi said. "You can easily tell the real one from the fake one, can't you? Reveal yourself, Dark!

"Violence isn't to my tastes. Come on, give me the real one." Dark said.

"I've been waiting for this moment." Satoshi said.

Who is that? Daisuke said.

"Don't come out, Krad! I'll do it myself!" Satoshi said.

Krad? The one from before? Daisuke said.

Yeah. Dark said.

"I've captured Dark! Go!" Satoshi said.

"You don't think that you've really captured me like this, do you?" Dark said.

"Of course not." Krad said.

"Krad!" Satoshi said.

"Master Satoshi, you do know why your father gave that Rutile to you, right?" Krad said.

"The Rutile?" Satoshi said.

Is that because the Rutile draws power out from people? Daisuke said.

Yes, and the power is HIM. Dark said.

"Rutile of Grief, release my magic!" Krad said.

Daisuke! Dark said.

Dark, hang on! Daisuke said.

"It's not as bad as I thought. It doesn't hurt at all." Dark said.

"You're bluffing. Then how about this?!" Krad said.

Dark! Dark! Daisuke said. I'm not feeling any pain. Dark, the Rutile is protecting us. The Rutile that Dad gave me is absorbing the magic.

This thing? Even if it's a replica, the thought put into it is real. Dark said.

"Master Satoshi, please step back. Master Satoshi!" Krad said.

"Here goes!" Dark said.

Are you okay? Dark said.

Yeah... Daisuke said.

"So we were able to meet again, Dark." Krad said.

"Don't address me as if we were close." Dark said.

"I won't let you escape!" Krad said.

"I don't want to see your face!" Dark said.

"That's a cold thing to say when we haven't seen each other for a while." Krad said.

"Don't come close to me, you creep!" Dark said.

Dark, is Krad... Daisuke said.

"Don't talk to me right now!" Dark said. "At this rate, things are going nowhere! Krad!

He's my other half."

Your other half? Daisuke said.

"But I'm different from him! That's right, he's a replica!" Dark said.

"I'm myself, and the only one. Yes, this body belongs to me!" Krad said.

What happened to Hiwatari? Hiwatari! Daisuke said

"Disappear, Krad!" Dark said.

Hiwatari...Thank goodness. Daisuke said.

"Looks like Krad disappeared. Then I guess I'll save him." Dark said. "Are you okay, Daisuke?"

Yes, I'm fine, but... Daisuke said.

"That's thanks to Kosuke, isn't it?" Dark said.

I think so. Daisuke said.

Xxx

"Kosuke, what's wrong?" Emiko said. "Hey, open the door!'

"What happened?" Dark said.

"Dark! Kosuke went in to change the light bulb and hasn't come out yet." Emiko said.

"Light bulb?" Dark aid.

"Kosuke!" Emiko said.

"Ow ow..." Kosuke said.

"Kosuke? So that's how it is." Dark said.

"What do you mean?" Kosuke said.

"Nothing." Dark said.

"I was able to change the light bulb, but I fell from the footstool. I think I was unconscious for a while." Kosuke said.

"Goodness, you're clumsy..." Emiko said.

"Sorry." Kosuke said.

Xxx

"Dad..." Daisuke said.

"What is it?" Kosuke said.

"Well... Thank you." Daisuke said.

Xxx

"Ouch! Ouch..." Kosuke said.

"Okay, done. Kosuke... You're not a Phantom Thief, but I can see Dark's wings on you too." Emiko said.

Xxx

"It turned out that the Rutile of Grief was stolen after all. But it's frustrating that we don't know when and where it was stolen. I can't write anything like this." Takeshi said.

"What's up, Hiwatari? Did something good happen?" Daisuke said.

"It would have been mortifying, ordinarily. But you know what? If there's something you don't need, it's better off being stolen. I even feel like saying thank you for stealing it. Well, not that it has anything to do with you." Satoshi said.

Xxx

"I'll show you that I can capture Dark without the help of such a thing." Satoshi said in a message.

"Children don't know how dear they are to their parents. But the time that I won't be able to say things like that is coming, in the very near future." Kei said.


	15. I Found Her

Reiko was looking through her things and took out a bear. "One of my old stuffed animals...a fond memory...Kuri what are you doing?"

Kuri rolled her eyes. "I'm getting ready."

"Getting ready for what?" Reiko said. "You aren't into boys, why are you acting like this?"

Kuri finished getting dressed. "You wouldn't understand."

Reiko sat on the edge of the bed. "I understand that you're trying to get Dark to help you save brother. But it's not going to be as easy as batting your eyelashes at a Phantom Thief."

Kuri smirked. "I intend to do more than that."

Reiko tilted the bear at her. "Hm?"

Xxx

"Tonight was another easy theft. Without him, it's too easy." Dark said.

"Dark!" Kuri said.

_Dark..._ Daisuke said.

"What?" Dark said.

_You can hear it, can't you?_ Daisuke said.

"Dark!" Kuri said.

_She's calling your name._ Daisuke said.

"Dark!" Kuri said.

"Do you want me to go to see her?" Dark said.

_Well, no.._ Daisuke said.

"Dark! Come on, Dark!" Kuri said. "He didn't hear me."

Xxx

"So he didn't go to you after all." Reiko said.

"No." Kuri pouted.

"You can't trick a Kaitoh." Reiko said. "Not without my help."

"You'd help?" Kuri smirked.

"If it makes you happy." Reiko rolled her eyes. "Dark will be stealing Radiance of Days Past from Old Clover Mansion tonight. Be there and we'll ambush him."

Reiko tilted her Bear.

"And I can get answers about this bear!"

Xxx

The Hikawa sisters approached Old Clover Mansion in the rain.

"I remember a boy knocked my bear into the mansion, and the old man took it. Then another boy went and got it for me." Reiko said.

"A boy?" Kuri said. "Wouldn't it be romantic if you met again and fell in love?"

"That's the last thing I expect to hear from you." Reiko sniped. "Now get in there."

Xxx

Kuri leapt deftly over the gate and entered the mansion.

"What the hell are you doing? Why did you come here?" Dark said.

"You know I have to talk to you!" Kuri said.

"I don't understand you." Dark growled back.

"That's right. Dark. Weren't you supposed to steal a portrait?" Kuri said. "That's...Midoriko. She's the head of our family line."

"She's the only woman who I truly loved. I was seeing Midoriko in you. That's all...or so I thought." Dark said. "But when I look at you now. You are clumsy and troublesome. You get in my way but for some reason, you love me unconditionally, despite being a miko, and having those eyes..."

"You're referring to the fact that I can see the Kokuyoku? I don't care about that. Though despite it all, since the day we met I have been working tirelessly on a way to break the Hikari curse; the chains that bind you." Kuri said.

"I really can't get over how you play dumb and then all of a sudden reveal that you are smarter than Hiwatari." Dark said. "Despite your efforts, I won't see you again."

"What? You won't...I just said, It doesn't matter to me! I don't care about the curse! I care about who you are Dark! I love you!" Kuri shouted.

"I love you too. And that is why I can't let you become cursed like me. Please try to understand Kuri." Dark said. "There is no hope, for me, or for us. My only hope is to trap Krad in the seal once again in the end."

Kuri was on her feet, furious. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself! I will master the Shikon before it's too late! And that is a promise!"

Dark kissed her fiercely, realizing that he couldn't stop her after all, and flew away.

_That's cruel, Dark! If that's how you feel, why did you kiss Miss Hikawa?! Say something, Dark! What do you think you're doing?!_ Daisuke thought.

"It's about time you realized your true feelings too." Dark said.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Daisuke fell on the ground. "That's not fair, Dark!"

"Dark you idiot! I'll never forget! I will absolutely keep my promise!" Kuri shouted. "I love you, and there's nothing I can do about that! No matter what you say, I want to see you."

"Miss Hikawa..." Daisuke said.

"What's the matter, Niwa?" Reiko said..

"Miss Hikawa is..." Daisuke said.

"What happened to Kuri?" Reiko said.

"Well... That is... She was crying and went that way." Daisuke said.

"Did something happen between you two?" Reiko said.

"No, it wasn't with me..." Daisuke said.

"In any case, I'll go and look for her. Later!" Reiko said.

"Hey! The umbrella!" Daisuke said.

_You don't suppose, back then..._ Reiko thought.

Xxx

"Dark...Dark, where are you? Dark...Dark!" Kuri shouted.

"Sorry that it's just me." Daisuke said.

"Niwa...Niwa!" Kuri embraced him.

"Miss Hikawa!" Daisuke said.

"No! I can't stand not seeing Dark! No... I can't stand it...He doesn't understand that I just want to help..." Kuri said.

"Miss Hikawa!" Daisuke said. "I found her."

_It really was Niwa. _Reiko thought. "Thank you.


	16. Snowflakes

"Are you done?" Daisuke said.

"I'm not done, but I quit. If I keep drawing, it'll get worse." Reiko said. "So I should draw like that? There really is a big difference in talent."

"Let me see." Daisuke said.

"You can't!" Reiko said.

"Just a little." Daisuke said.

"No way." Reiko said, then sighed. "Here."

"It's unique! I envy you, because I can't draw freely like this." Daisuke said.

"You don't have to try to find a way to praise me. My family isn't good at art-related things at all." Reiko said.

"Your family?" Daisuke said.

"Kuri knows how to get around it, so she purposely draws a messy one, gives it a weird title, and calls it an abstract painting. Have you drawn anything for your art club to submit for the cultural festival?" Reiko said.

"I haven't decided what I'd like to draw yet. But I think I'll get an idea soon. It just feels that way." Daisuke said.

"Yeah." Reiko said. _Niwa's gotten taller. When did that happen?_

Xxx

"It's happening more and more lately. It's strange." Kosuke said.

"I'm home! What is it?" Daisuke said.

"No, it was just my imagination." Kosuke said.

"Did something happen, Dad?" Daisuke said.

"Well, the Rutile has been acting strange lately. Daisuke, has anything unusual happened lately?" Kosuke said.

"Anything unusual? No, not particularly." Daisuke said.

"Nothing at all, right? Except that you often get phone calls from Reiko Hikawa." Emiko said.

"Oh?" Kosuke said.

"It's about school stuff." Daisuke said.

"Schools these days must have a lot of things that you need to talk about with others. Haven't you been talking with her for nearly an hour, all the time?" Emiko said.

"So what's wrong with it?!" Daisuke said.

"Oh, you're blushing. How cute!" Towa said.

Xxx

"Okay, I've decided!" Daisuke said.

"Snow? Why snow, when it's still hot?" Dark said.

"You don't usually get interested in paintings. This scenery has been coming to my mind

all the time lately." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke, have you seen my memories?" Dark said.

"Your memories? There's no way that I could see them, right?" Daisuke said.

"Coincidence, then?" Dark said.

Xxx

"I see, so you decided on a snow painting." Reiko said.

"Yeah." Daisuke said. "But do you think it's strange to have a snowscape for the fall cultural festival?"

"I don't think there's anything wrong with it. Draw what you want to draw. Art is impulse! Let me see the painting when you're done." Reiko said.

"Sure." Daisuke said.

"Niwa..." Kuri said.

"What is it?" Daisuke said.

"I'd like to ask you to help me carry the mat." Kuri said.

"Yeah, okay." Daisuke said. "Oh, you don't have to do it, Miss Hikawa. Miyamoto!"

"Yeah?" Miyamoto said.

"Lend me a hand. Help me carry the mat."

"Hey, why did Niwa start calling you Miss Reiko recently? He still calls me Miss Hikawa." Kuri said.

"Who knows? Maybe because it's hard to say Miss Kuri?" Reiko said.

Reiko really has changed lately. She must be hiding something. Geez, why wouldn't she be completely open with me? We're twins! Kuri thought.

"Kuri, help me carry one." Reiko said."That was refreshing! Feels great!"

"What are you looking at?" Kuri said.

"I was remembering. That meteor shower was beautiful." Reiko said.

"Yeah, it was." Kuri said. "They say that if you make a wish before a shooting star disappears, your wish comes true. But that's pretty hard, because it disappears instantly."

"Hey, Kuri, you said before, that happiness could lie very close to you." Reiko said.

"Did I say something like that?" Kuri said.

"You did. It's true. You notice it when you least expect it." Reiko said.

_She's talking about Niwa. Just as I thought, Reiko likes Niwa. _Kuri said. "There's something that I realized."

"What is it?" Reiko said.

"That it's pointless to look for the image of someone you love in someone else. I can try to like someone else instead of Mr. Dark, for example, like Niwa, but in the end, it's different. It probably wouldn't have made me happy." Kuri said.

"Kuri..." Reiko said

"Hey, don't you think it's strange? Somewhere under this sky, there could be a person who you'll live together with in the future. I really wonder what he's doing now?" Kuri said.

Kuri walked into the library and looked through the books. "I see. The ancient Grimoire of the Hikawa family. Wait a second...that kanji is...Hi-ka-ri..."

Kuri went to the hall of records in her house. She opened up the page on the family tree. "Midoriko Hikari, only a Hikari by marriage, changed the family name in the 1920s to Hikawa in order to possibly break the Hikari family curse. Unsuccessful, she turned to her husband Ritsu Hikari-Watanabe's family branch of magic. Ritsu was a true Hikari, born and cursed with the White Wing since birth. The name Hikari was originally Hikari-Watanabe after the first union that brought about the curse: Ryo Hikari, the artist, and Tsubaki Watanabe, the dark priestess whose magic he used after pledging himself to her body and soul."

Kuri stood, staring at the family tree. "Hikari. The name that battles and rivals Dark. It's my name. No wonder he is wary of me. And...this is..."

She pointed to a name at the bottom. "Hiwatari Hikari Satoshi. Son of Hikari Rio and Suoh Yuzuro. That makes him my half brother. I wonder if he knows, and how much he knows."

Kuri sighed. "But as for a method to break...it seems only..._that way_...is my only option."

She flipped to the back of the Grimoire, a page labeled "Shi-kon: a spell to do anything. For use once only. Only in emergencies. Failure results in soul crystallization."

"Soul...crystallization..." Kuri turned over a silver bead around her neck. "Then this is...she must have tried to save him." She gulped. "I-I cant afford to lose courage now!"

Xxx

"Come in." Kei said. "Satoshi, what's the matter?"

"You were supposed to leave the matter of Dark to me, right?" Satoshi said.

"That's right. What about it?" Kei said.

"Please stop these foolish tricks. It'll affect my plan." Satoshi said.

"What are you saying? No one, aside from a member of the Hikari family, can deal with Dark. So I can't do anything but leave the matter to you. Good luck." Kei said.

"Father..." Satoshi said.

"Sorry, but I have work to do." Kei said. "We'll spend more time together next time."

"That's...Please excuse me." Satoshi said.

Xxx

"Grandfather? What's the matter? Grandfather?!" Daisuke said. "What's wrong? Are you all right? I really think you should go to a hospital."

"No, I just strained my back. It's best if I just stay like this." Daiki said.

"What shall we do? Mr. Kosuke and Mrs. Emiko are both out." Towa said.

"I'll watch him for a while." Daisuke said.

"Then I'll go and look for a heat patch." Towa said.

"You don't want to be rich in years. Is Dark laughing?" Daiki said.

"He's worried, of course. Dark has been unusually serious lately. He doesn't tease me very much anymore." Daisuke said.

"I see." Daiki said.

"Grandpa, can I ask you something? When you were Dark, did you always love Grandma? In other words, was Grandma your Sacred Maiden?" Daisuke said.

"Daisuke, minds change. The person you feel for at that particular moment is everything to you. Your feelings are the most important thing. Do you understand?" Daiki said.

"Yes..." Daisuke said.

"I was popular with the girls, so sometimes I would get to where I didn't know who I should feel for." Daiki said.

"Grandpa!" Daisuke said.

"No, I'm all right if I stay like this. Daisuke, bear with it just a little longer. Things will probably be settled before too long. Kosuke and Emiko are also working very hard for that end right now." Daiki said.

"Yes..." Daisuke said.

Xxx

"I'm late! Sorry I'm late!" Daisuke said.

"Congratulations, Niwa!" Kuri said.

"What's this all about?" Daisuke said.

"You came in at just the right time, Daisuke. We've just decided." Teacher said.

"Decided? What was decided? This was. This..." Daisuke said.

Ice and Snow

Cast: Freedert

Niwa 19 votes

"Sorry that we decided while you weren't around, but, well, what's decided is decided." Takeshi said.

"But this is..." Daisuke said.

"You don't know about "Ice and Snow"? All the girls wanted it, no matter what. Because it's romantic! Right?" Takeshi said.

"Yeah!" Kuri said.

"But if I'm not mistaken, Freedert is..." Daisuke said.

"Yes! It's a woman! You're the heroine, the main character, you know." Takeshi said.

"I knew it! I don't want to do this!" Daisuke said.

"Hey, don't complain! You were unanimously elected to be the heroine!" Takeshi said.

"Unanimously?" Daisuke said.

"Sorry, I voted for you too." Reiko said.

"Even you, Miss Reiko? I'm shocked." Daisuke said.

"Well, don't worry about it, Daisuke. I'm even a middle-aged village woman." Takeshi said.

"I don't want to see that. But why am I the heroine when there are girls in the class?" Daisuke said.

"To stand out in the cultural festival, what's important is impact! The usual stuff is boring,

so we tried to make an all-guy cast. It's Shakespearean style, in a way. All the girls will be assisting behind the scenes." Takeshi said.

"Niwa, we'll make a cute dress for you." Girl said.

"We'll put some good makeup on you too." Girl said.

"In charge of music is Monsieur Miyamoto!" Girl said.

"We're counting on you!" Girl said.

"Leave it to me! I'll compose music that'll bring people to tears." Miyamoto said.

"I'll help you too." Girl said.

"By the way, the role for Elliot, your boyfriend and the son of a feudal lord, is..." Takeshi said.

Elliot

Hiwatari 11 votes

Saehara 1 vote

Nishimura 2 votes

"Collecting all the girls' votes, we decided on Hiwatari! It fits Hiwatari perfectly! I've already thought of the clothes for him. He'll definitely look handsome." Kuri said.

"I should've known." Daisuke said. "Hey, is there going to be a love scene?"

"Of course! That's a highlight scene!" Kuri said.

"No way!" Daisuke said.

"A love scene between Niwa and Hiwatari?" Kuri said. "I want to see that!"

"How dangerous!" Girl said.

"I feel bad for Niwa, but I'm looking forward to it!" Kuri said.

"Saehara!" Daisuke said.

"I'll write the script and direct it! I won't accept any complaints! So we'll start the preparation and practice right away." Takeshi said.

"This can't be happening. You've got to be kidding me. Out of all these people, with Hiwatari..." Daisuke said.

"Accept it. This too is your fate." Satoshi said.

"Hiwatari..." Daisuke said.

"Or perhaps, laid as a trap?" Satoshi said.

"This semester's crazy!" Daisuke said.


	17. Snowscape

"From now on, we'll always be together." Daisuke said.

"No! No! That's not good at all! Listen! You two are lovers. You have to gaze at each other with a gentler mood!" Takeshi said.

_Geez, he doesn't care how I'm feeling. Even Miss Reiko..._Daisuke thought.

"Did you read the script?" Takeshi said.

"But I was just given it this morning." Daisuke said.

"Talented authors always take their time in writing their scripts." Takeshi said.

"I see." Daisuke said.

"That's right! You do at least know the story of "Ice and Snow," don't you?" Takeshi said.

"Yeah..." Daisuke said.

"I can't believe this. Listen, this is a great love story about two people in love who had to overcome their social status! "Ice and Snow" is about... Elliot, a son of a feudal lord

who owned lots of land, and Freedert, an ordinary village girl, met by accident and fell in love immediately. However, because of their different social status, people did not accept their relationship. Despite this, their feelings toward each other grew deeper every day, and they were happy, no matter what other people said. And they were separated, not by those people, but by war." Takeshi said.

"A war..." Daisuke said.

""I'll definitely come back alive." Believing in these, Elliot's parting words, Freedert gave him a sword to protect himself. And after he left on his journey, she prayed day after day for his safe return. However, despite her prayers, Elliot fell with an arrow in his back, at the last fortress that protected the territory, in order to protect the village where she awaited him. When Freedert heard the news, she went to the village church and told God that she wanted to give all her time to Elliot. The wish was granted. Freedert's time was given to Elliot, and he survived. Surrounding Elliot, in the place of his own blood, were scattered petals of the roses that Freedert loved. And on his return, when Elliot

learned what she had done, he prayed to God in turn. "Please return the time she gave me to her once more." "Please exchange her frozen time with my time." God was moved by their strong bond and let their souls meet. Their time was given to the village that they loved, and eternal time was promised to the village. The village was protected forever, and the villagers never forgot about those two." Takeshi said. "That's too clean.

The ending is too clean."

"You think so?" Daisuke said.

"You don't think that way?" Takeshi said.

"I thought that we'd need a lot of flower petals for props." Daisuke said.

"What a simple-minded person you are." Takeshi said.

Xxxx

"The talented author is looking for you. He was saying that they couldn't practice without the main character." Reiko said.

"Well, I'm not really..." Daisuke said.

"Great! You've finished it!" Reiko said.

"Yeah. I'm glad that I finished it on time for the cultural festival." Daisuke said.

"It's beautiful." Reiko said.

"Thanks. The shadow of clean snow isn't gray, but blue. It's a sad color, but somehow it seems warm. In a night where no one's around, the snowfield with blue shadows is just there." Daisuke said.

"May I keep this painting at my house until the cultural festival?" Reiko said.

"That's fine, but..." Daisuke said.

"It's such a waste leaving it in this room, since no one's around." Reiko said.

"It's not that good." Daisuke said.

"Yes, it is that good!" Reiko said.

"Thanks." Daisuke said.

"Saehara wants you two." Kuri said.

xxx

"Here they come. Niwa, let me put makeup on you as a test. You should try this dress first." Kuri said.

"No... But..." Daisuke said.

"Hey, come over here. This way, this way." Kuri said. "Hold on a second... No... Knock it off! Quiet! There, it's done. So cute! Cute..."

XXX

"I'm home!" Daisuke said.

"Dai, you're home late. What happened?" Emiko said.

"What do you mean, what happened? You know, we had practice for the cultural festival. I forgot to take the makeup off!" Daisuke said.

"You're so absent-minded." Emiko said.

"I came all the way home from school like this?" Daisuke said.

"You took the cable car too, didn't you?" Emiko said.

"How cute!" Towa said.

"I borrowed your makeup remover stuff." Daisuke said.

"The pink one with gold writing?" Emiko said.

"No, the yellow one that was in the bathroom." Daisuke said.

"Oh, thank goodness! The pink one is very expensive. It's almost too good for you. It's a small bottle, but it costs 10,000 yen." Emiko said.

"Is there something like that in there? I didn't see it." Daisuke said.

"The pink one! Pink! And it has writing in gold." Emiko said.

"Is that the one?" Daisuke said.

"Towa! What are you doing? You scared me. That was close, wasn't it?" Emiko said.

"Oh, no... Why was I holding something like that?" Towa said.

"We almost had to eat some weird stuff." Daisuke said.

"Something is strange lately with Towa." Emiko said.

"It was supposed to be this one!" Towa said. "Gee, I'm embarrassed at how careless I was."

Xxx

"I will be forever waiting for your safe return from the war." Daisuke said. "You're playing the role of Elliot, so you have to sit still and listen quietly. So I said...What? What are you doing? Towa and With are both acting kind of strange."

Daisuke walked to the window. "Wow...Feels like fall is coming. I wonder what Miss Reiko is doing?"

Xxx

"What? Then what about this one? It seems incomplete somehow." Kuri said.

"She's busy with that telephone fortune-telling service. Once she starts, it'll be a while

before she's done. I wonder if they're off the phone by now? I'll call again after counting to ten. If it's still busy, I'll give up for tonight. One, two, three, four..." Reiko said.

"This really is the best place for it." Kuri said.

"Eight, nine, ten." Reiko said. "That one didn't count! One, two, three, four, five, six,

seven, eight, nine, ten!"

"They all gave me a bad fortune." Kuri said.

"She's still doing it. What am I supposed to do if Niwa calls? Geez..." Reiko said. "Wow, it's incredible! Is Niwa watching it too?"

The doorbell rang, and it was Daisuke.

"I just felt the stars were pretty, so..." Daisuke said.

"Yeah..." Reiko said.

"Your house is so big and amazing." Daisuke said.

"But since neither of my parents are around right now, it seems too big for the three of us, including Mr. Tsubouchi." Reiko said.

"The person who was driving the other day?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah, that's right." Reiko said.

"I called you earlier, but..." Daisuke said.

"I thought so. I'm sorry. Kuri's been using it." Reiko said.

"I see, Miss Hikawa was using the phone." Daisuke said.

"Kuri can't stop once she starts listening to fortune-telling. She keeps calling all the fortune-telling services." Reiko said.

"They all tell her different things, right?" Daisuke said.

"She said she'd believe the best one." Reiko said.

"That's just like Miss Hikawa." Daisuke said.

"Yeah...But looking at all these pretty stars, I feel like we have to believe in astrology, don't you?" Reiko said.

"Yeah..." Daisuke said.


	18. Frozen

"I'll have you terminated after all. Daisuke Niwa...By the power of this, the Second Hand of Time." Kei said.

Xxx

"Hey, guys! Thanks for coming on the weekend." Girl said.

"So let's start practicing!" Girl said.

They came out in their costumes.

"That's gross!" Girls said. "I'm begging you! Please take off those clothes!"

"What's up with you guys?! You lack motivation!" Girl said.

"Mio... Why did you transfer to another school at such an important time? No, I know! Your feelings for me must have been so deep that you couldn't study!" Takeshi said. "Oh, it's all my fault."

"He's at it again." Boy said.

"So, let's work on Freedert and Elliott's dazzling love scene!" Girl said.

"Is this the look you wanted?" Satoshi said.

"That voice... Is that you, Hiwatari?" Daisuke said.

"He looks like the real Dark!" Kuri said.

"Hiwatari! Why are you dressed like that?" Daisuke said.

"When you say "a romantic man," of course it'd be Dark, right?" Girl said. "We made the costume with that in mind, and it fits him so well! I almost cried!"

"Right, right? You think so too, right, Kuri?" Reiko said.

"Oh, yeah..." Kuri said.

"All right! Then shall we start practicing?" Satoshi said.

"Okay!" Daisuke said.

"Kuri...Are you all right? You look so drained lately." Reiko said.

"Reiko...I want to see Mr. Dark again. No, it's not that I'd like to go on a date or anything like that. Nothing like that, but...I think that there is something that I can do for him. I'd like to do something for the person that I care about. You understand this feeling too,

don't you, Reiko?" Kuri said.

"Kuri..." Reiko said. "Shall we go back?"

"Sure. Niwa and Hiwatari's love scene is getting close." Kuri said. "What are you going to do? Hiwatari might take Niwa away."

"Now, look here..." Reiko said.

"Hiwatari..." Kuri said. "What happened to practice?"

"Canceled because Niwa has a cold." Satoshi said.

"Niwa has a cold..." Reiko said.

Xxx

"Yes, who is it? You're...What causes you to drop by?" Emiko said.

"I heard that he has a cold." Satoshi said.

"My, thank you. But Daisuke is now..." Emiko said.

"Oh, hello. You came to see how Daisuke's doing? You're Satoshi Hiwatari, right? Come on in. Please go and see Daisuke." Kosuke said.

"Hiwatari! Well, I'm sorry that I couldn't come to practice today." Daisuke said.

"That doesn't matter. Mio Hio moved out of town." Satoshi said.

"What? That's sudden. She called me unexpectedly yesterday. I wonder if something happened?" Daisuke said.

"This isn't the time for you to worry about others! Are you all right?" Satoshi said.

"You're overreacting, Hiwatari. It's only a cold." Daisuke said.

"I don't care about your cold!" Satoshi said.

"You don't care?" Daisuke said.

"Has anything unusual happened?" Satoshi said.

"Anything unusual?" Daisuke said.

"You'd better be careful. Something has started happening. I can feel it." Satoshi said.

"What is this something, Hiwatari?" Daisuke said.

"Niwa, are you awake?" Reiko said.

"Miss Reiko..." Daisuke said.

"Hiwatari, you were here?" Reiko siad.

"Yeah, he just dropped in to see me, right?" Daisuke said.

"Again, be careful." Satoshi said.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Reiko said.

"No, not at all!" Daisuke said.

"I heard that you had a cold, so... Is it okay for you to be out of bed?" Reiko said.

"Yeah." Daisuke said.

"Is it really okay?" Reiko said.

"Yeah." Daisuke said.

"Oh, are you leaving already? Your eyes are gazing into the darkness, aren't they? Are they your own eyes? Or is your other half doing it? I'm not originally from the Niwa family, and I may not be in a position to say anything about the feud between the two families, but I think that there are truths that I am able to see because of that. Gaze at the light, just like your real name." Kosuke said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Satoshi said.

"Oh, sorry. You can take it as a lecture by a nosy adult." Kosuke said. "But I can't stand to see children like you two suffering. Daisuke also has his own concerns, just like you do. I think it'd be great if Daisuke could become close friends with you. Regardless of your pasts, it has nothing to do with you two now. That's what I'd like to think."

Xxx

Daisuke got up in the middle of the night and walked outside to the fountain. A staircase appeared and he descended down to a strange sculpture.

"_**The Second Hand of Time...It's sealed, just as I suspected. This place is..." **_Dark said. "_**Hey, Daisuke! What's the matter? Snap out of it! This is... What the heck is this place? What is underneath here? Freedert?"**_ A woman appeared, holding her hand out to Daisuke. "_**I have a bad feeling about this. What's going on? The magic power suddenly...This isn't good. Hey, Daisuke! Wake up already! So she's the one who was manipulating Daisuke."**_

Satoshi approached. "You're Dark's familiar. Niwa is in there?"

"Give me your time." Freedert said.

"_**Daisuke!"**_ Dark shouted. "_**What amazing magic power...Hey, Daisuke! Daisuke, wait! Daisuke! Don't go! Daisuke!"**_

Freedert took Daisuke's soul into the Second Hand of Time.

"There has to be a door somewhere. The Second Hand of Time! Niwa! Are you all right, Niwa?" Satoshi said.

"If you are talking to Daisuke, he's not here anymore." Dark said.

"What happened to Niwa?" Satoshi said.

"He was taken away by this thing." Dark said.

"To think the seal on the Second Hand of Time would be broken...Didn't you feel anything?!" Satoshi said.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to chat with you. Later." Dark said.

"Niwa..." Satoshi said.

Xxx

"Dai was taken away, you said?!" Emiko said.

"By a woman named Freedert or something like that." Dark said.

"Oh, no... I've been concerned since I heard that Daisuke's class was putting on the play "Ice and Snow" for the cultural festival." Daiki said.

"Freedert is the role that Dai is going to play, right?" Emiko said.

"Well, since Dark saw her, she actually exists. In any case, this is too much to be a coincidence. It seems like someone is pulling the strings behind this." Daiki said.

"Anyway, what I don't get is the work of art called the Second Hand of Time or something like that." Dark said.

"The Second Hand of Time?" Daiki said.

"That's what Mr. Chief Commander was calling it." Dark said. "Well, I don't care about the name. The question is why an artwork that was supposed to have been sealed awoke."

"This is my speculation, but what if Freedert's mind lived in the Second Hand of Time? It's possible that something caused a resonance between Freedert and Daisuke, which may have invoked the magic power." Kosuke said.

"Resonance? Come to think of it...The painting that Daisuke drew became the cue to release the magic power of the Second Hand of Time!" Dark said.

"Where is that painting? I'll go and get it right away!" Emiko said.

"It's not in this house." Dark said.

"It's not?!" Emiko said.

"Daisuke left it with Reiko. Don't look so down! Things'll be fine if I get it back, right? Since the target is Daisuke's amateur painting, it's not really good enough to merit my stealing it, but..." Dark said.

xxx

"When she's like this, she's cute. The magic power has gotten stronger. It seems to be very suitable as a new medium." Dark said.

"Who's there? You can't! Don't take it!" Reiko said.

"Let it go, Reiko! I don't have time for this!" Dark said.

"Just this one... Never!" Reiko said.

"Reiko, what's the matter?" Kuri said. "Mr. Dark..."

"Quit fighting and give it to me!" Dark said.

"No! It's a painting by the person I care the most about!" Reiko said.

"Stop it, Mr. Dark! You can understand, right?" Kuri said.

"What is this? Not good! This light is...No! That person you care the most about is in trouble! Can't be helped! Hold on tight! Wiz!" Dark said.

Xxx

"Someone has come." Second Hand of Time said.


End file.
